


The Epic Belly Quest

by ProjectChained



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Belly Kink, Gay, Inflation, M/M, anthro inflation, belly inflation, furry inflation, male belly expansion, male belly inflation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectChained/pseuds/ProjectChained
Summary: A demon who knows the activities of a corrupted Dog ruling this world searches for someone to overthrow him . The poor demon cannot rule the light kingdom as his position only let him become the ruler of the underworlds. Can meeting this tiger change his future perspective to overthrow this maniac ruler?(For a better reading experience, read it on Half a page size, else it would be too big blocks to be enjoyable enough)





	1. The Fat And Bloaty Stuff You Will Leave Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M.B](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=M.B).



_The Epic Belly Quest_

First Chapter

The Fat And Bloaty Stuff You Will Leave Away

 

In a world filled with magics, in which demon hiss their sins and the angels are cleaning them, a Dog ruled peacefully… Peacefully at least is what he believed to be right. Righteousness of his strict behave and that his followers would be as rigorous as he is in term of faith.

He knows no one should dare to try and break any of his rules… Or the pending death upon that person will be it’s eternal sufferance. But now by all means creating new rules like a baby would fill a diaper he was ready to make the humanity crumble down under the pressure of those heavy rules… “Me the Dog of this world… Will ask you my inhabitants, to follow a rule, this rule, a sacred one! The fat and bloaty stuff you will leave away!” And lifting his hands he declares this rule valid without any second thought or even any advice from the Dog’s Council. But the fierce and valiant Demon, horned and red skinned, is now just reddish from anger by this sudden announcement, throwing out some venomous thought “I’m a Demon of this world! I ask you to put away unreasonable rules!” Despite the popular thought that demons are often creatures of the devil, they are also fighting for the rights of the living individuals. Speaking of a fight between good and evil is nothing compared to what both side’s leaders can inflict to the world through unreasonable behaviors. But without any single consideration to this he just lean his head against his throne, throwing his eyes to the bluish and angelic sky angered from the Demon’s impetuous affront “Demon? You are a forbidden creature!! Your place is in hell! Only someone who is not demonic can take my place!” Full of itself and disdain he closes his eyes moving his head to a profile position, he lifts softly his hand softly beating the wind “Now leave me!” And a strong wind violently occurs, throwing away the demon, out of the saint location… He was now repudiated to the planet… Now fulfilled with anger he couldn’t resist but remind “I rule!!! Who is the chief here?!”

Sadly, all the people were following the rules like simple goats… Tomorrow they would be asked to execute themselves, they would… As we all say, if your friend jumps off a cliff, would you jump too? They wouldn’t even have the spirit to think about it as there is already busy with a too invading and heavy faith which was Dog’s one.

Forced down to the land, the demon huff and puff, in pain from such a violent throw… Heh, despite it’s incredible strength, receiving a divine wind of level three at your face and you won’t feel so good! Shooting out “Pfff!!” Grumpy and amazed by such a feeling that in front of him was sitting the biggest asshole which this planet ever borne… He was thinking of a plan, anything which could cause this slow and endless symphony of destruction from happening but it was true… A demonic plan creature cannot ascend to this position in the Kingdom Of Good.

Thinking for some long hours, walking through some towns he eventually reached a village, desperate having no single clue on what could be done… His gut gurgled, it’s not because you’re a demon or an angel that you cannot be hungry! You got a stomach to fill, a bank account and all the shit which comes with it! But he smelt something delicious, a nice burger! Hearing some snores! It was a lazy tiger, sleeping on a hammock. His skin was orange and black striped! His face, juvenile! Covered of a blanket, he was dreaming nicely… For sure this is one common person, he dreams surely like everybody of a better life and a better world everyday. But dreams stays dreams… Unless? Whatever! There could be some food to eat! Observing this burger, he knew then this tiger wasn’t respecting the new rule, or at least not yet, trusting his difference, the demon shows thumbs up thinking good of this tiger. Having some troubled sleep, the tiger debated slightly, letting the blanket fall by accident on the ground. Revealing a chubby belly! This demon remembers about a rule settled back two weeks ago by Dog, forbidding anyone to be fat, judging it to be a sin of greed! Loving it, this demon don’t wait, no more hungry for food but for something else! He rubs this gut, sneakily, passionate! The reaction of the tiger is immediate! He instantly obtain a good and thick bulge, a soft push from this tiger’s gut displays to the demon he was awoke, letting it out a bit, ready for the act!

The demon rub this tiger, it is a very soft furry gut, big enough to let him guess this tiger was eating well and without restriction! The finger running on this round belly, he observes still the legs of this tiger to be kind of muscular! Pectoral muscles are between developed and moobs, which gives them a big more generous curves, puffy we could call it! This body shape is generous, well balanced even if roundish, giving a nice aspect of the furry tiger!

After stopping some time as to feel the dough of this pudgy enough tiger, he concentrates on that thingy between the legs… Guess by its size that he is a lusty tiger, those tiger race in these world can achieve some record in term of penis size, or ball size, even both sometimes! So why not give to the tiger some pleasurable time he thought! Sneaky as most of the demons, how much pleasure could he give to the sleeping beauty which rest by a sinful way? But the tiger smiles somewhat and moves one hand… He wasn’t sleeping! Softly rubbing the demon face! “Let me guess…” Giving further rubs to the body he finished his blind analysis! “A demon!! How did I attract a demon? We told me it was only a legend!” Full of questions and wonder he just ask excited enough “What is your name?” The demon could smell excitement and happiness from encountering such a unique event, which the demon softly answers “I’m Michael! And you attracted me with your belly and mind!” Telling it softly as he blushes, he really enjoy some nasty kinks compared to many of his peers, his was inflation, big dicks, all which can be big between the belly and the underwear! The tiger all excited just naturally reacts to it “Oh! I know this belly balloon would attract something or someone someday!” He winks then from that his thought has just realized in front of his eyes! “Oh, by the way! I’m Dylan!” Launches kind of awkward the tiger! Which the demon don’t wait a lot to answer back “Nice to meet you Dylan!” Despite his reddish skin, the demon blushed by a pinker tone, liking really a lot those bubbly shapes which the tiger borne! He could be the one replacing this stupid Dog has thought Michael! But how to do, since he is a simple and common mortal, he would need to make him go through lots of problem, which could be unkind to ask so few time after you met with someone…

Eureka shown the face of Dylan who haven’t gave a single ear to the new rule of Dog, his hands reached fast the clean and white plate where two burger waited on the stomach death row, if they could speak, they would shake in fear from such a glutton!!! Michael doesn’t know it, but it’s his eighth something for today? Ninth? Dylan stopped to count it a long hour and a half ago! But bend himself softly as to present those burger to Michael “Wish a burger?” This tone shown despite greed of food, he wished to share happily! He knows that he had more than enough! With a loud growl from Michael’s stomach, telling no would have been the most stupid decision for today! After all that happened to him, getting repudiated violently, walking for hours as to find some food and by the same way a friend… He could accept a little pleasure! “Sure!” Laconically he tells it, but the heart is really there!

Dylan without any taboo, free spirit and full of indecent wishes softly start a conversation with Michael “Anyway… I love inflating… I hope that isn’t yet forbidden?” The tiger hands a burger to Michael who doesn’t wait even a bit to munch a bit! “Hmm! Tasty! Why that stupid dog forbids them?!” He shouts out grossly! Dylan doesn’t need long before he finds some well built answer “Dog is like smelly cats… They got shitty tastes?” This soft answer made the demon laughing joyful!! “Hehehe! Yeah! How to live without tasty food?” Which Dylan answer fast “Why would I live without tasty food that I LIKE? I RULE my life!” This statement made the demon applaud softly! “Great!! That’s a good position!” He gives then a warm hug to this well living tiger!

The tiger continued further his statement “Hmm, everyone should be free to select their own way of living, no?” He wonders believing that everyone has an arbitrary mind, and that anyone who would take it away is surely an asshole! The demon seem to agree here “Yep!” Proud of this free spirit, one of the last left in this world… But this little play is too much for the Dog, the imperial and omniscient Dog! From the sky could be heard an annoyed bark. But the tiger playfully winks at the demon innocently starting “Was that a fart?” Which the Dog immediately answered back full of itself! “How dare you?!” And without any single warning, Dylan let out a big burp! Clumsily followed by “Oops! I felt bloated from the last burger!” Displaying a proud and provoking smile! Adding then “Maybe a friend of yours is too shy to come out? I think it could require some help!” He runs to his home, returning fast with a pump, as to start an inflation session “I hope it will bring here your friend!” And carelessly pumps not even caring of whom it could be! Pumping his pudgy gut bigger! “So, second demon… Show yourself! I’m a friendly lusty balloon tiger!” Throwing a kiss at the sky! It provokes a furious anger on Dog’s side, who throws a lightning at the Tiger, missing it’s shot! The tiger falsely scared accuse the weather “It is stormy outside!… Brr!!” Dog sigh just bothered by this idiotic tiger! Throwing an earthquake to the land! Amused enough, the tiger begin to have a fap, leaving the pump between his two legs! “All is shaking… Softly enough and it’s lovely!” Licking his lips he enjoys a good fap! The dog is just feeling outraged! Letting out an another but louder sigh! And here he goes! The tiger just spurted his love out! “It feels… Good!!!” The demon is amazed, never he seen someone answering this proudly and fearless to the Dog! “Good tiger!! Can I hug you?” He asks softly, feeling he finally found the right person who could overthrow this despot of Dog! The tiger look at the demon, blushing someone as he forgotten his presence, but remembering how much nasty and kinky he was! He accepts though warning “Yup! But you will become sticky because of me!” Adding to a sneaky somewhat lusty smile. The demon doesn’t wait long to make his choice… Hugging and kissing the tiger, shy as he never dared to pump in Dog’s presence! The tiger did spot it “Blushy shy demon! What to do now?” Indeed, he feels slightly insecure as Dog will be now after him potentially! He knows that he will need more courage to face Dog, but the Demon won’t fear it, as it makes long years he is fighting Dog’s unfair decisions. “Why not…” Looking slightly away and blushing even more, full of hope! “Make you huge?” Asking finally the biggest sinful kinky stuff he loves so much!!! Dylan is unable to hold his joy “Huge?” Looking at the Demon with starry eyes! Nodding, the demon lifts out the mystery of his idea “You want to be an epic bellied tiger?” He throws his hands to the sky, with high hopes! Tiger calmly responds without any excitement “It sounds fun! How to do that?” Asking a bit lost, as it isn’t something he heard about everyday… The demon smiles devilishly! Rubbing his head a bit, and rubs the wall! Dog is tapping his throne, full of boredom! Dylan is looking at the sky, lifting his arms, not understanding the present demon behavior. “Ah, there!” He pokes the wall, making a small trace and BASH! A quest item falls out of the poor crackled wall. Tiger mewls and look at the item on the ground! Looking around to be sure no one has lost it, he bends, showing his ass to the sky… Dog looks away blushing ashamed!!! Collecting the item, a small gloved hand appear, waving hello! It acts as a cursor! There are three choices, simplify! Accept? Decline. Dylan take the hand as to make it poke the choice simplify. _Dear Dylan, the society is being ruled over by tyrants and even from above,_ _their mission is almost complete… Which is to make the population fully docile from any pleasure. Freed the world of it’s ideological jail and defeat the sky calamity_. The tiger a bit lost look at the Demon which instantly nod twice closing its eyes like an old sage! The tiger not pressured decides to press accept with the glove! Hugged from behind and kissing softly the side of the tiger’s left cheek Michael slips “I will help you Dylan!” Which the tiger joyfully purrs back “Great!! But first, why not have a nap?” Asked innocently the tiger which was disturbed at the middle of one. “Sure! Can I sleep with you?” Asked the demon, breathing erratically and filled with some desires! The tiger didn’t wait any single second to kindly accept it! “Of course!! Come here!” Winking trusting this demon more than this unholy Dog He brings the demon into his home where a large enough wooden bed was, it is a simple made bed, but good enough to welcome two persons. Taking off his clothes, the demon think about tomorrow and all which could be done! Softly letting himself sit over the mattress, he leak out some soft words “Mmm! Nice warm bed…” The tiger bites his lips jokingly telling “Not only the bed is warm and big! Hehe!” Rubbing the sticky rod, the demon nods “Yeah!” which pushed the tiger to react no further than purring loudly and lusty! Hugged by this lovely demon! Before potentially sleeping he asks rhetorically “We got to sin a bit in our life, or else you prefer a long and boring one?” Tiger is just love dazed by this lovely demon face… Which moves softly to tell “Which kind of answer do you expect from a demon?” Laughing softly rubbing the hairy face of this nice tiger. Shivering softly, tiger is in heat! “Make me sin, I wish to feel hotter than hell!” Asking with strength and wish! Hugging tighter, his dick is almost burning hot rubbing against both bellies at the same time! The demon did not need more permission as to insert back the pump into this tiger, waiting for the sign as to start on pumping up! “I feel ready, grow the hell inside me! When it will be dark red, oh my!!! Just ito imagine it, it excites me a lot more!!” The demon understood the wish of this lusty tiger and started pumping up the belly of the beast! Gently, at first, so he won’t feel any slight discomfort, letting the air move in softly! Rubbing softly as an answer his own gut, tiger leaks “Hmm, it expands slowly! And I can see you enjoy it!” Pointing at the large enough bulging dick of his peer! The demon had no choice but to reveal it, he loved it! “Yeah!” Pumping more and more into this tiger! With a soft growl and a bump of a nice girth the tiger asks “Do you feel it? Happiness grows inside me! The rarity of this instant!” He adds with bitterness “No one is doing it because of Dog, I’m sure during one of my naps he surely shitted this new rule! But us we will because we aren’t living in Eden Garden, only in a mortal place where we can enjoy what we do as long as it isn’t paining anyone!” The demon full of joy is wishing to know the answer to the main question… “Yep, how big can you be today?” Drumming over this big round gut! After some soft moans, the tiger can answer easier and more fluidly “As huge as my demon will make me go!” The demon at such an announcement couldn’t resist but entering some frenzy mode, pumping frenetically until this tiger’s gut get tight a lot! Tighter, bigger and always rounder! Redder also, it is to wonder for the tiger how he did not explode yet! “Ohhh, I feel it creaks inside!!! Fuck! If I burst… Can you… Repair me?” Patting my gut which is creaking red, leaking much pre cum from my lust tap! The demon playfully rub the gut before pumping it slightly bigger! Forcing the tiger to reach this extreme pressure! “Yeah, but you won’t burst!” And he kisses that pulsing bellybutton! Moaning and slightly moving, finally the tiger cums moaning loudly enough! Covering that kind demon of jizz! From this sin, the demon earned some strength and power! Purring and kissing the demon, as his reddish gut rubs the upper part of the demon one he tells with love, panting slightly “I loved it!” Welcomed by an imitation of some purrs, Michael pulls out the tube as to let his friendly tiger deflate to a more comfortable pressure, once it is done, inserts a butt plug into this welcoming ass! “Now it is time to have a nap?” Purring and exhausted, the tiger nods… “Okay! But only if I have my plushie at my sides!!” And he hugs precipitately the demon! Falling asleep fast enough!

During the night, Dog’s wrath was to await, the next morning is very rainy! The tiger wakes up softly observing the rain from far… Whispering softly as to not wake up his lovely demon “Nice! It will be helpful for the cultures! Aridity of the lands will finally be solved!” Michael woke up instantly “Yep! It will also help to wash away cum! Look, your fur is so sticky and my skin as well!” Laughing a lot as he told it. “How about having a shower outside then?” He would love to get outside naked, but he isn’t sure if the demon likes to go outside naked. “Yep!” Without thinking any further he smiles greatly, accepting, helping this tiger to get up because of the previous night air expansion! It did expand over the night stretching softly. Helped to stand, the tiger admire the strength of the demon! “You are so strong!! How did you do that?” The demon rubs his stronger body “Your sins give me strength! Thank you for it!” And he kisses softly the lips of this kind tiger! Dylan questions softly “It could be helpful?” Smiling as he guess it could! “Sure!” Answers back Michael pulling out the buttplug to finally let Dylan deflate! Farting out everything he kept, now freed from pressure. They both went outside to get their skin and fur washed away as the rain is flowing on their skin. Rubbing each other to clean themselves the demon slips some soft words, like “You are so nice!” Michael is kissed by Dylan right after this lovely speech. Sad a bit, the tiger let out a complaint… “Oh, really? Most of those goats would say I’m a terrible disaster of the nature…” Feeling misunderstood by most of the world! But Michael reassures the poor tiger “Who knows? Maybe someday they will accept you?” Believing strongly that people would prefer Dylan than this Dog! But this provokes the hilarity of the tiger! “Hahaha!!! Nahhh, I’m just a sinful guy! I’ve got nothing of a leader, you know?” Aware, this demon retort “Can’t you be both at the same time?” With innocence and natural speech. Indeed the tiger could become one, but to his opinion, this would be one incredibly hard task! “I could… But will I be good enough for people?” Asking from what he just stated above, for now people have a very low thought about this tiger. At least it is what he believed to be true, he never asked them, daring to ask is a dangerous task sometimes but here it would be a piece of cake! Michael without any single hesitation slightly patting Dylan’s shoulder, throwing his hands at the horizon! “You are good, kind and lusty. People here are missing to have what you’ve got! Because a long time ago now, all those little pleasure went forbidden by the decision of an unbalanced unholy Dog!” They are both fully soaked with rain, softly that water runs over their skin and Dylan gives a soft kiss, mixing the fluid… Some love, much love! Eyes to eyes, he finished the kiss and asks “Now, we can begin our epic quest?” It is a success for the demon, he found the guy, the one he wanted! In a hurry he just nods “Yep!” and it is here, in the hometown of the Tiger, that the epic belly quest started. Hugging tightly this lovely demon, this rain is slowly disappearing to let the sun softly hit their skin, which is now softly shinier “The rain at that time of the year is nice. Especially on such a hot summer day as this one! But the demon softly blows wind, as to force some of the clouds to move back and cover them. Laughing softly he adds “Yeah! And no risk of sun burns!” He states it happily since he is not in good condition if the light is too strong. The tiger, sneaky and lovely dares to state looking softly at that big demon’s butt! “Hmm, I love your big buns” The demon, a bit lost just wonders “But, I don’t have any right now!” Laughing then thinking it was food! “Just my skin is red!” Proud of his silk soft red skin. But the tiger charges again then! “Look…” Pointing softly at the bubble butt of Michael, he dares then to lift some lust words “Then I wish two big steaks! I see they are juicy, red, ready to be hot and tasty! I wanna bite some tartar!” Softly the demon laugh and then lustily climb the fun ladder “You can bite if not too hard!” Softly chuckling! But the tiger just push out some words without thinking “Don’t be so literal.” While their soft hug is lasting always longer, a band of three priests come near to us!! And they are particularly shocked by what they see! A two naked males… The demon is wondering if they don’t understand how much stupid they look like by watching us that way! They come then near to us as to bother our calm time “How dare you to walk naked?!” They are lifting up their crosses but the tiger hisses at them “What?! It is fun! You should make your balls free or they’ll get smelly!” Softly chuckling the tiger feel victorious, but the priest strikes back “I wash myself everyday!” But noticing Michael makes them push their crosses toward the demon shouting “Get lost, dirty creature!!!” But it get the tiger enraged!!! “What have you told asshole?!” The priest engage now an ideological fight “Nah, demons lie pretending kindness! He wants to eat your soul!!” But the tiger isn’t the one to believe such stupid statement! “Michael… Fill me!” Sneakily told and happily thinking it “Show them you are wishing to give me a lot!” Michael smiles loving the idea Dylan has in mind, taking the pump from home and inserting the tube back into Dylan’s rear! “Here we go!” Pumping up easily since air is moving smoothly inside, his gut is growing well. Now the tiger is able to break the thought of those stupid priests… “Is he taking anything away from me?! No!! He isn’t! He gives me air and will give me even more! It is the same for love, he gives me tons of happiness!” This act just get the Priests to blush a lot… “Inflation acts are bad and forbidden by Dog!” But that doesn’t stop the Tiger from shouting “Talk to my ass!” Farting at them! Adding then “Why something we don’t see would rule my life?” But the sterility of the debate just go on “You must believe and obey!” Without any sadness throwing back at those idiots “Better go to hell, it will be less boring!” But retorted with a simple “You will be tortured there!” Which the tiger won’t believe “People like Michael could pleasure me for eternity!” As a last attack the Priests tries desperately to gain back control “Nah, pleasure is for heaven, and pain is for hell!” He cannot take it anymore and burst! “Then why restrict pleasure before going there?! It means we will be with idiots without any sexual experience, and of course!!” Almost laughing hysteric “If it is even existing or being tolerated there! While in hell, they seem experimented in this! Especially when it comes to cum fill some guys like condom blimps!” Giving a cute kiss over Michael’s lips. Now the priest are scared slightly by the tiger, unable to accept this creature as part of this world “He is surely possessed!” Now it is too much for this tiger, he is just bothered since long minutes and cannot contain his anger “Hey! You are shocked but you just push me to tell it! So I will tell what I think! I love him so leave us the hell alone! And if you try to attack him… You’ll end very badly! That I can prove it!!!” Now the Priests are just giving up… “Your soul is lost…” Defeated, they go away feeling one more poor soul was influenced by the devil. Enraged by such narrow minded people, he shouts at them “Just go away!!! WHO CAN TELL ME I’M LOST?!! NO ONE ELSE THAN ME!!” But Michael rubs Dylan’s cheeks to calm him down “They are such idiots, don’t give them credit…” And he hugs the tiger, softly rubbing that fur.

The rain stops and softly the sun return, fur and skin drying from all that rain. This time being over, now the quest is ready to start! “Yeah! Hmm… Where to go now?” Without some seconds to think of any idea, this gut had some growls as an answer… It is massively inflated! Indeed, Dylan got cared away with those Priests, but Michael did not stop the inflation from going as he just discretely pumped that gut up to the limits! Bigger than a huge yoga ball, it’s now a reddish pudgy gut of a good girth! Softly smiling the Demon asks “Feel comfortable?” Kissing the Tiger full of passion! Giving slight rubs, shivering from lust, the tiger couldn’t do anything else than acknowledge the truth! “Yeah! It feels comfy! Damnit, I didn’t even gave a sight so much those idiots were boring me! It is… Just impressive how much my gut can grow, I wasn’t expecting that!!!” Which is a fact impossible to counter indeed, the Demon smiling softly rest his head over tiger’s shoulder, looking from above at this massive ball of air “Yeah, you are amazing!” Smiling proudly from how huge this tiger did become!He couldn’t obtain any better answer from this kind tiger than a good warm hug, feeling this pressurized gut and a soft touch of happiness and love “You are even more!” But the demon couldn’t accept that kind of sweet behavior, since he thought the full contrary! “Nope, look at your belly!” At this small talk, the tiger looked again at his big gut, but want to consider the factor that if the demon wasn’t there, he wouldn’t have grown so huge at that exact moment! So he refutes it “Yeah! But you are great too!” Which pushes this demon to just not give up and give his tiger the first role here “You are even better!” Anyway, knowing it wouldn’t get them anywhere, he just concluded “It is kind from you!” As to jump forward for the adventure “Have we got anything to do today? Because saving the world without any missions must be pretty difficult no?” Worries the tiger who accepted a quest without really knowing well what the consequences would be. It pushes the demon to softly think, and it won’t take longer than half a minute to find where to go! “Hmm… Let’s visit a forest that Dog hates?” With a sneaky smile on the corner of his mouth. The tiger, curious of the world around, it’s environment which he never gave much time to visit, felt curiosity about what that location could be “Okay! Which forest is it? And why Dog would hate it? What has to be done to save the world?” So many questions… So many question marks! The first two would be easy for the demon to answer, but the last one would be the toughest! Whatever, it wouldn’t be impressive for the demon as it is visibly something well known for him. “People call it Sinful Forest, some call it Lusty Forest” Now it explains why his smile was so sneaky! Nodding, the tiger is now tilted on his curiosity even more “I would love to go there and explore it! It would be funnier than here! But we will need some stuff like food, won’t we?” The tiger deplores as it won’t be a single day quest he implicitly supposed. Softly smiling the demon reassure the tiger! “Hmm… Yeah, I have some with me!” Excited about that every conditions were filled for an exploration the tiger throw up in the air his fist! “If it’s enough then, let’s go there!!” And he walk behind the Demon to hug his back! “I think we will go faster if you get us there by flying… Oh, but what if Dog tries to throw a lightning at you?” The tiger panics a bit, worried, not wishing this new friend to be fried chicken on the way to the first exploration… “Maybe we should go there by foot then?” Asks the tiger worried… But the demon is not even scared “Let’s fly anyway!” Hugging the tiger which was walking and flapping it’s wings, lifting-off ground!! The tiger could observe the distance with the ground… Goodbye my hometown… Today starts my epic journey.

Flying for some minutes already, the weather is darkening, Dylan’s thought was right! And this didn’t help the tiger’s fears to leave his mind! “Michael!! Are you sure it is safe for you?” The tiger hugs tighter, scared of the bad stormy weather! Flying fearless, but with a slightly bit of an unsure feeling, the Demon states “Not sure, but Dog misses often!” Which got the tiger to wonder how someone who controls the power of lightning couldn’t even aim well? Whatever this wasn’t the main preoccupation right now and he knew it! “I do hope he won’t make it anyway!” Hugging tighter that demon after a loud natural storm did hit near our position! As to help a bit with the flight, the tiger positioned himself well as to help Michael to gain some stability by doing the same position but hugging tight Michael’s gut! “Are we near our destination?” Asked the tiger feeling he will start to lose it’s calm if the weather don’t calm down this instant! “Yeah, near enough!” Laconically answered the demon, flying around the mountain fast! The tiger knows he has to overcome his fear since it’s his first expedition but he keep on hugging tight Michael, softly closing his eyes against the well developed red skinned back of this lovely demon. Dog is sending lightning after lightning as to stop this journey from beginning, but fails miserably to even reach nearer than four meters away from this group. But one lightning being finally near enough, pushed the tiger into a paranoid feeling, pulling on the left, then on the right this poor demon, which helps to get Dog even less accurate! Shouting it’s anger “But fuck, damn tiger, let me burn that hell sucker!!” Michael finally had a chance to land where the forest was thick enough to not be visible from above by Dog. “Oofff!! We are safe now!” Told the demon, panting from effort but happier that this hell finally came to an end. The rain ended, once more, and sun returned back, some water dropping from the leaves of the tree. Big and old, venerable trees of a good age already, their leaves are majestic! “I will get you both later!” Leaks in rage Dog, before leaving his throne, anger. Walking around, rubbing the trees… “So it is the forest you’ve told me about? It looks big, and well kept! Let’s visit it?” Asks the tiger kind of joyful almost euphoric! Softly smiling letting out a single toned laugh, the demon slightly tell to this cute tiger “We are in it! So watch your cute furry ass!” He comes then near him and kiss softly the tiger’s lips. Blushing, the tiger wishes to know “Hmm? Why?” Because, at the first sight, everything looks peaceful and normal here! It’s just a forest! But what do we have here? One tree is growing a soft trunk, it is very soft and covered of jelly like stuff! The tiger wiggles his butt sticking out the tongue as to joke “Maybe someone will come for this?” Which is almost instantly answered by a soft thrust coming from the tree trunk! “Gotcha!” Starting to softly move in and out, the tiger purrs loudly, blushing bright red and unexpectedly moaned from the situation “Whoa, I understand better why they forbade it hehe, I feel I will like this forest! No, I already like it!!!” Which the tree answers gently “I’m glad you like!” Slightly reddened wooded, the tree softly leak some white stuff, it’s just like pre-cum, and flooding the tiger! Smiling as his gut is inflating once more, he grabs his sides, feeling the flooding liquid, loudly bubbling inside him! “I’m… Lusty and I wish your freedom! Guys must visit you very often, no?” Moaning from time to time as he was speaking, incoherent in his speech, as in this world most of the pleasure is forbidden by Dog. But the tree could only deplore it “Not very often since Dog appeared…” Still the tiger was on cloud ninth, expanding further at the size of a beach-ball now… “Dog? Who is that idiot?” Moaning between each word, unable to hold his pleasure! This tree wishes to help the tiger to realize the situation which has settled around him “That stupid Dog… He rules the world… And he tried to pee on me!” There is slight humiliated tone and anger in his voice. This has triggered in the tiger some sadness, who goes and hug the tree, his big gut rubbing over the even more blushing tree. Having some unhappiness, he rubs the tree “But it is unfair! Normally his role is to unify the peoples of the world!! Not to poop on them all!” Slightly laughing the tree adds “Yeah, but he is a dog after all you know?” A loud groan interrupted their speech about Dog, Dylan looked down as to see a huge yoga ball rubbing the tree now, he understands why he felt pushed away! “And a dog only pee like an idiot on the others! … Huh?! Whoa!! Damn I grow huge!!” But he tries to concentrate on the main idea here! “Is there a way to stop his acting from continuing?” The leaves moving softly, the tree nods with difficulty but achieves it! “Yeah! I know how!” The demon see the funny situation of a discussion going between this tiger and this tree, as serious as it could look like while this gut is getting pumped with thick semen… This tiger is now full of hope, but also full of something else as his gut groans slightly reaching a big size now! “Tell me!” As he use his fist to pat his palm, his gut wobbles loudly groaning and sloshing! The tree laconically answers “Turn the other forest back into what they were! Or make more forests like ours!” The tiger leaves his hand over his gut, careless it is now a giant cum belly ball, rubbing his temper wondering “But how can I do?” Using a trunk to seek into some apples, he finds what he searched! “I can give you seeds, but they will need cum to grow well!” Here is the hope of this tree, to finally see more of his peers around, as to finally give back the beauty to the forests of this world. Lifting his left hand to point at himself with the big finger, he seriously answers the tree “I can cum a lot! But how can I care of them and accomplish my mission still?” Now the tree believes in Dylan as he is ready to make it! But will he make it, it is his big question… “You will need to make a good ecosystem for them.. It can sound crazy but you will need to gain some weight as to be able to cum enough to create a cum lake!” This task could scare more than one tiger, but this tiger stands still, or not? Who knows as his gut is too big to see his legs from the Tree’s point of view! All we can see is a massive reddish ball of cum! Curious, the tiger asks for some more detail! “Gain weight? … Like, how much?” As soon as he is done with this question, the liquid pumped into himself feels much thicker! Strangely enough, it is pleasurable, but so thick! The tree is extremely serious now in his speech “Till about… Two hundred kilos? Do not worry! You will lose it as soon as you will cum and from the pressure, you will gain surely some muscular mass!” Smiling from such a good event, Dylan is ready to accept it “Great! I will be able to develop myself, help a forest, and do a good action!” Rubbing himself, the tiger feels the thicker liquid mix to the thinner one… Mixing and getting absorbed extremely fast by the body! Just like a gaining shake! Michael observes the scene some meters away, now this gut is half the length of the tree, and twice wider! “Whoa!! You’re huge!!!” He comes near the tiger to rub it with pleasure and lust! It was hard enough to hold the words now so big this tiger has become. In a very high anticipation of Michael’s reaction, Dylan feel invaded by some power! “And I will make it! This forest requires my help!” Rubbing his gut, feeling more and more powerful, sweating from this huge size, he just can’t give up or turn back now. He will go for it! This braveness get Michael more and more curious about the tiger’s limits! Rubbing him leaking out a deep thought “That’s so massive!!” This tiger can’t help but enjoy this situation, discovering his new size as well! “I’m huger than all! Ohh… No more!!” Bulging strongly and pulsing softly, this twitching gut is at it’s limits!! But the tree did cut a fruit, forcing it down the mouth of this moaning tiger! The reaction of this one is not long to wait “Hmmpf! Why do you force a fruit in! I’m fucking… Ohhh!!” And the tiger’s gut is rumbling! This fruit had something of special, looking down to his dick, he could see it growing in girth and length, it was burning hot and pulsing strongly, shooting some pre! It grows lager, thicker, bigger! Ready to shoot a massive amount of cum anytime that both him and the demon couldn’t guess! The tree knowing this tiger is at the brink of explosion forces in a bit more, forcing it to be rock hard, pulsating strongly! The try solemnly announced to his peers, himself, Michael and the tiger “Now, you are ready!” And he pats this fat but extremely over inflated giant gut! Dylan moans and his full body shakes, trembling a lot! Even the ground is slightly shaking from the power emanating from this gut! Then he finally shoots out, ropes after ropes of thick cum flowing the lower part of the forest with it, creating a full lake of nutritive white liquid. Also, the body of this tiger is deflating, finally returning back to it’s normal shape, having now a fitter shape and some more muscular mass, as the tree told them! “It works!!! I don’t believe it!!! I made it!” Exulting his happiness, thinking it was only a joke at first he cannot do anything else but jump, purring and throw his fist to the sky in bliss!! Soon enough he stopped, feeling exhausted… He softly settled himself into a comfortable sleeping position … Having a rest after how exhausting was this expansion and cumming. He softly moans in his rest… The demon look at the tree, smiling greatly! Hugging the tiger carrying him to a nice bed made of soft living roots… Softly slipping to the tiger’s ears “You are amazing!” Blushing a lot from the success of this tiger, he kisses him. Leaving Dylan to let him rest, he has a casual chat with the tree which started the conversation “He is incredible!!! Our number will increase! Surely it will double thanks to his strength!! Do you think we finally found the person who could get rid of Dog as to become the new world divinity???” This thought did already come to Michael’s mind, he couldn’t answer about the fact he would be sure he would overthrow Dog, but for sure could tell this instead “Mmm! It would be nice! People would be much more free if he was ruling the world!” The tree feeling Michael had a bit of doubt still wishes really to help them in their quest! “How can we help him? We wish to make him a divinity!!” He believes in it since no one ever cared about the disappearance of the lusty forests before, this has grown in the demon a hope. But an another tree hearing their conversation adds clumsily even if being right “He needs to gather a bigger part of the world at his sides! Because how much of the world’s support will he need to fight Dog? … I don’t think one percent and seventeen hundredth are enough!” This brings Michael to ask then “Is there a way to wake up the lust of the other usual trees so they may join us?” One friendly tree could answer easily this question “You wish we try to wake up the lust of the other two percent and thirty three hundredth which are all the other trees of the world?” Which pushes Michael to answer by the positive way “Yep! Won’t it be fun for you and them?” This brings a warm smile to the friendly tree answering “It would be fun but how much he needs to obtain out of the whole world as to contest the authority of the Dog?” Michael rubbing his pointy beard thinking a lot and not sure of the exact figure would say “I think he should be supported by most of the world!” But a tree with glasses taken a wooden book, rubbing the wooden forms on it, this old wooden book was made for trees, a long time ago… Here, the tree points at some symbols! “It was seventy five percents! At least, this rule Dog did not think yet about changing it, since it requires a brain!” Michael, surprised asked about “New rule?” Which pushed the tree to deplore “Heh, it was at the origins of this world, the main rules, there was just some! Now he poops new rules everyday like a dog which search it’s hundredth tree to piss on!” This pushes the Demon to nod “Ohh, then it’s his shitty set of rules?” Whatever, the tree scratches some of his wood a bit “Hehe! Nice one! Anyway! His long path to become a divinity has began! Can we contribute giving something? How about granting him a power or something?” This brings the demon to smile being slightly emotional! “It would be kind!” He smiles also proud of the tiger’s act! The largest tree, grows a thick colorful trunk, pumping into Dylan’s butt some cum… It assimilates fast inside the tiger’s body and his abs are now thicker than before! Considerably stronger too! The giant tree softly tells to Michael “Now he can crush down some stone with his belly!” It get the Demon curious, who run to the Tiger rubbing abs a lot… They are hard as rock and it get the Demon to blush again “So much stronger! How much will he be able to stretch now?” He asks, knowing this could be a very interesting information to keep in mind as well! The tree still calm simply give what was asked “Oh! Up to a good ton! And he will need several stones of hundred kilos to explode it! His belly is now surely stronger than any tank this world may ever know or see or even create before a long time!!” Now the Demon knows this Tiger is the chosen one! So he cannot hold it out “What do you think? Can I make him even stronger?” The tree full of wisdom couldn’t help much “Yeah, but… Are you sure you wish to take such responsibility?” Anger from this he couldn’t just leave the Tiger on his own “Is there a danger? Or something wrong?” To cut short the conversation, the Tree gives a hint eventually on how to get the Tiger stronger since the Demon won’t leave “You can share your soul with him, that will make him stronger and he will recover faster, living as long as you do… But, you will need then to always stay at his sides.”


	2. The Awakening Of The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this second chapter, the Tiger will follow the demon as to put a small stone in this messy world as to build it better by first helping the forests.  
> (Better to read on half page size since it was written that way)

Second Chapter

The Awakening Of The Forest

  


The demon think no longer than some seconds before asking “Should I ask him first?” Blushing, he knows it could be kind of unfair to impose this situation to the tiger without asking him. The tree fully agrees with the demon “Of course you should! You take the decision at the end but you should ask him at once! Or at least, when he will wake up!” The trees are softly moving the trunks as to rock him up, the ears of the demon were softly soothed from hearing those delicious and soft purrs coming from the one he loves. Looking again at the tree he nods “You’re right! It would be dishonest to do it without asking him… But what if he doesn’t want to be with me?” His heart pounds in fear… But one trunk of the tree softly rubs the back of the demon “Why would he reject or dislike you?” The tree smiles more, it reminds him of his young age when he was a thin young and fit tree. The demon’s tail softly scratch his head in fear “Does he even know me enough? I mean, we just met two days ago…” The moonlight shines over them both… The tree observes the exhausted demon, thinking it would be better for him if he could find a soothing rest… “Think tonight about it… But if you feel your brain is getting too tired to find an answer, sleep at his sides! Just hear your heart.” The tree fall asleep, now alone, this demon is fully alone as to think of the choice to realize. Some bright stars are softly reflecting some light on the crying demon… He knows he is too exhausted to do anything. He flies to the friendly tiger as to sleep as his sides. Hugging softly the tiger, who softly turn to the demon sides, sleeping against his heart, purring happily. The demon blush, and finally find a way to rest a bit… They are covered by trunks in case a the rain would fall over them. The morning comes and as soon as Michael opens his eyes, the trunks softly move away from above. The leaves are softly falling, it is a ballet of green leaves blowing in circles… The sunlight rubs his skin and Dylan’s, but the breeze keeps warm the temperature, a morning at the side of a purring tiger. This is a vision he’ll never forget. Yawning he turn softly look at the tiger “Hi!” Smiling very happily. This wakes up softly the tiger “Hi my lovely demon!” He directly hugs tightly the kind and powerful demon feeling something is rock hard… “Err… Are you…?” Which grows Michael’s puzzled feeling. “Huh? I’m not! But you are!” He chuckles softly! This grows surprise in the tiger’s mind since he doesn’t have a bulge… The demon rubs the newly grown abs of this kind tiger, he understands! “Where did I grown those!? I eat tons and never workout!” Laughing softly! But the demon is serious about it patting softly the gut of the tiger “Isn’t it nice?” This grows the desire and heat inside the tiger to the top! “It is amazing!! I feel in wish to fill this gut up!!” This reminds the demon he has some other question he wants to fill the gap with an answer… “Great! But I have a question!” It is softly welcomed by Dylan “Ask me everything you want to know. “This heart is pounding hard!! “Do you wish to be with me forever?” Scared of the answer of the tiger, he blushes in fear. “Sure!” The tiger softly told without any fear! Thinking it will be a very fun and cool time to have at your sides! “Are you sure I’m good enough for you?” He asks twice to be sure the tiger won’t have any regret later. Laughing the tiger softly kiss the demon before adding “You provide me strength, love, fun, daily discoveries, you help me to protect and develop nature and go against stupid and useless rules… Why would I reject you? Are you doing anything bad to me? I don’t think so!” The demon warns a very last time the tiger “I don’t know, just I want to make sure you won’t be against that I link my soul to yours!” He hugs tightly! Ready for the process of linking. The tiger jokes softly “Make my smaller inflatable tiger meet your horny demon!” While closing his eyes to start the process he thinks deeply about that he will shut up the consequences of the rejection of his soul such as death, because he doesn’t want to restrict this kind tiger’s freedom. “Then let’s start” he softly push back his head… A small balloon tiger purrs and blush… Hugged suddenly by the demon’s soul! He gives strength and love to his lover. Now the process done the tiger, full of happiness softly set his head against the neck of his lover demon “I like this place… When we will be done with this all, let’s get back here and enjoy the weather?” Nodding the demon softly accepts. Now having nothing to do the tiger asks curious “What do you wish we do? Test this new belly strength? Or we will go to help the other people?” Looking away slightly Dylan was right and Michael knew it, a single percent and seventeen hundredth are not enough, the tree told him last night about the two percent thirty three hundredth of normal trees… But what would please Dylan is the most important for Michael. Dylan observes the face of the demon “Hey, you seem to be hard thinking on something!” And he chuckles, rubbing softly Michael’s cheeks. The tree interrupts them “You are welcome anytime to visit us back!” The tiger was nodding while the demon watched a bloated tree, recognizing it’s one of the rare helium trees existing here! “Is Helium Tree feeling good enough to fill up someone?” Looking at the demon he softly wobbles “Always ready to make anyone who want to fly a giant blimp!” It wakes the curiosity of the Demon about the potential capacities of the new abs of his boyfriend. The sneaky demon softly poke those big bloated abs with his pointy tail “How about filling those? Big tiger needs lots of helium!” The tree bloats bigger, softly wiggling a trunk toward the tiger, who closed his mouth for fun but smiling. The tree chuckles with lighter tones, as he can insert in the tiger’s butt the trunk… Here goes the helium filling up the tiger! It hisses lightly, like a gas tank accidentally left open, but this gut balloons fast, lighter and lighter softly it rise… Unlike the green leaves falling a tiger rise very softly in the air! “Big tiger!” Proudly chuckled the helium tree.The tiger observe the trees around, flying slightly… “Hey!! I fly!!” He is so happy about it, since he thought never he would fly, also his gut ballooned bigger than usual. If he had to represent it, potentially he would be bigger than weather balloons, but the best feeling the that he isn’t any tight yet meaning he could grow much bigger than usual. Rubbing this big balloon, Michael observes Dylan wasn’t full “You’re not even full yet! You’ll need much more!” He hugs the tiger to be sure if they fly away the he may control Dylan’s flying moves! “Completely, I’m not full yet and I can go bigger!” He smiles and rubs loving this feeling of filling up bigger… Rubbing more and more the huge belly of his boyfriend, feeling nice he kisses Dylan “Hmm… You’re so nice!” Nodding the tiger burps softly, and his modified voice gives a funnier tone “Yep! A huuuuge blimp!” Held by Michael, Dylan fill always bigger, almost to the previous size of yesterday, nearly as big as a tree. Now the trees are moving their trunks to hold Dylan from flying away as it would be too much for Michael to hold! Despite making a dome the trees are having more and more a hard time to hold the tiger from flying away!!! Pushing against the trunks this giant tiger moans!! The Helium tree pumps still this giant tiger bigger! “You feel you are strong?” And the demon softly rubs the backsides of Dylan, moaning always more he cannot hold it and cums very strongly, growing the lake of cum twice bigger than yesterday! The trees rubs the tiger which is as large and big as the biggest of the trees. Moaning and erratically breathing the Tiger shouts “I’m the hugest!!!” The tiger cums always more filling this lake which is now big enough to feed for some years a vast forest. His gut has grown tight, finally, he remember this erotic feeling! Redness of the gut growing bigger over the limits. They all rub the tiger to relax the huge tiger’s gut, it softly calms Dylan’s gut which is slightly painful. The helium tree curious about a potential explosion asks the demon “You wish that he keep on growing? Deflating? Or staying this big?” But the tiger answers instead of the demon “As you prefer, we got time to convince the trees… As nothing is compelling us to go faster… Right?” Helium Tree decides then to use some sticky glue on Dylan’s hole to seal it for five hours. Asking “You know how to convince trees?” Thinking humming slightly he has an idea! “No! But a balloon parade with me as a big balloon and Michael behaving as the speaker to convince them may be enough you think?” Which pushes the Helium Tree to answer “I would feed some cum to the trees first, it is nutritive and tasty, also, it has so much lust that it can make unlusty tree becoming lusty!” Looking at Michael, Dylan reminds then “It could help indeed! But then Michael you will have to reload my balls!” But this gives Michael a good joke “Don’t worry, they will reload fast with such a huge belly!” And he drums and drums over it. Softly moaning from pressure Dylan adds “But I will need to be attached to something! Or I will fly away long before reaching them!” This brings Michael to display a new problem… “Then what could be heavy enough?” Very fast Dylan found an idea! “Very inflated balls could be heavy enough?” Hearing this, Michael instantly play and rub Dylan’s big gut, patting, rubbing, drumming! Bigger the balls are going, heavier goes the tiger which solves the problem he had which was to fly potentially away. They turn white from the amount of cum inside, sloshing heavily! “Are they fully enough now, Dylan?” Softly told Michael enjoying to rub it with a slight pleasurable feeling from how sloshy they were. Softly the tiger wonders “Yes! And how to keep me from flying everywhere? Remember this place is pretty windy! Will we need a rope or something like this?” Easily Michael solved the problem “Why? I will be with you and I can hold you!” Starting to fly, he holds the tiger from going anywhere he didn’t want to! Dylan chuckled “I got a motor!! Lusty trees! We will return to see you when we will be ready for ending all your problems!” Their flight starts, and they are greeted goodbye by the trees, returning to their adventure, Dylan and Michael now had an objective! To help the normal trees to recover their lusty state like back in time. Some messages are already transmitted by the Lusty Trees by the form of saps sending. Those nutrients contained the message of a hoping population wishing to overthrow the evil. Their path was secret, since Dog couldn’t see what is happening below the ground. Dog is furious as he could see the giant blimp driving toward the other forests now! Their progression had to stop there! “GRRRRRRRRRR” Wind rose, the weather gone bad once again, and both the protagonists knew what it meant. Their aim was the hugest of those forests, knowing the central heart system of trees messages was located in the biggest forest. Despite a weakening link because of the lack of lust of the other trees, still some message were sent between each other. A frontal wind blows strongly against both Dylan and Michael getting their progression to be reduced a lot. Dog barks harder as to completely break any progression from the Demon and Tiger, still Michael doesn’t lose his will, and slightly move forward, even if it is extremely hard right now. Dog aims at the two guys, soon he will pierce the tiger without any scruple of killing some living beings. From such a wind Dylan feel nauseous… Turning reddish! Breathing wildly, softly leaking “It hurts…” The glue from the pressure change was breaking! Farting all he has inside him, he just peaked at a high speed, but crashed over a tree! The lightning missed them and Dog knows he cannot aim at them any longer since the trees are too numerous to aim well without risking any forest fire incident. “Ouch!” Neutrally said the tree… The tiger softly jokes even if a bit dizzy “Next time we should install an emergency brake on our zeppelin… Err I was the zeppelin… Forget what I said!” Some trees are looking at us, completely neutral. “Hi… Are you okay?” Some trees are slightly more emotive from the messages sent by the lusty forest. “Your friend is bloated, look at his balls!” Michael rubs them knowing a good feeding session could get them to turn back lusty and by the same way transmit lust messages back to every other forests! Gurgling balls gets more trees around them and neutrally they simply ask “Is he about to pop?” “Why is he groaning?” “He is all red.” Just as the biggest tree “Is your friend okay?” While rubbing those huge balls and that the tiger roars in intense pleasure Michael smiles “Yep! And he will give you and yours friends tons of food!” Dylan’s balls are rumbling loudly, he shakes a lot, moving from spasms and here he cums!! Covering all the trees with a tsunami of it! The full forest just had a big rain of cum, Michael had to hold Dylan well to avoid he just be pushed away like a rocket from how strongly he came! He knew now it was a question of time before all the trees would become normal again. Softly sucking the nutrients of the ground, trees are all bloating up with this new food, having a new taste is always something, especially this scent which is kind of intoxicating, softly… Rounder and well bloated, they gain back their feelings! Moaning the tiger pants between each words “It is, what you should eat as to gain back your energy and… Ohhh… Your feelings!” This lovely taste just got the trees curious “But how to get such food often? There aren’t many people coming here especially to feed us that way!” Dylan exposed the situation and their plan, knowing it was the best way to obtain their support and approval! “Dog restricted lust foods, or even any lusty acts or even anything linked to it… Turning most of the trees lustless and infertile… Even some died from the lack of food since their nutrient message system died from the lack of emotion and lust! To obtain such food, you need to give pleasure to those passing by who are in wish of having some fun! But the only way to achieve it is by overthrowing Dog as to get you back your status of lusty forests! Would you support us in this long and difficult task?” Trees are agreeing with that their number is decreasing from Dog’s opposition to lust, since they always were fed by the other furries cumming there. Also tasting such element after so many years remind them warm memories. “Yeah! We will!” Now, Dylan and Michael obtained the support of the normal or let’s call them ex-normal trees, adding two percents and thirty three hundredth to their support rate, reaching three and half percents of the whole planet beings. Dylan breathes heavily “I feel sleepy… I think all that pressure holding in my gut eaten my energy… And this cum just finished me off, I’m just fully exhausted…” He crawled to the roots of the tree, resting his head on one and slept. Michael softly reached him, hugging him tightly “You earned their support!” Drumming slightly over this tight gut, he playfully massages it, wishing him to be fully healed for tomorrow. Now that the trees became lusty they wanted to reward Dylan for his actions… “Why not give him our forest power?” Michael kindly nods, knowing any form of support can be useful for them both as Dylan will need a great strength as to face Dog… Hugging softly the tiger with wings he softly sings him a healing demonic song… The trees are meditating as to call the power of the trees… And a glowing light softly falls from the sky toward Dylan’s body, and entering his heart. Assimilating to him. Softly a Tree poked Michael, greeted by a simple “Hmm?” the Tree explains “He can concentrate better by the use of this power! It will be helpful to avoid lust to become an invading thought during very important situations such as fights! Michael smiles nodding “Good! I was afraid sometimes he could just burst from it!” Eventually hugging the tiger, he sleeps, knowing tomorrow more adventure waits them both…


	3. The Underseas Of The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this third chapter, Dylan and Michael are visiting the beach, as to help the underseas creatures.

Third Chapter

The Underseas Of The World

  


The tiger and the demon slept peacefully together, covered by the newly lusty trees. They transmitted their message to the other forests of the world, helping their transformation… It took a night for them to transmit to the world their message. Everyone would guess how victorious this demon would feel if in one day his peace message could be given to the world, at least they had an advantage here, Dog couldn’t locate them as they were underground… Thinking of the underground, Michael remember the underseas of the world which are waiting for help since centuries. Dylan is deflated and sleeping softly hugging Michael having a calm and softened mind. Yawning, the demon had a disturbed sleeping time, but he knows the adventures await them… Dylan’s abstract mind about this whole difficult journey just impressed Michael. He yawns and softly greets Dylan a new day “Hi!” The tiger slept well, enjoying this soft night “Hi! Hmm, Dog done nothing this night, right?” He chuckles softly guessing Dog is kind of a fun frustrated immature person. Michael smiles with a funny grin before answering “Nothing unusual! But be careful, he will try to annoy us more!” He looks toward the sky, knowing that anytime soon he could bore them. Before Michael even have time to tell about what he has thought Dylan expose an idea “Okay! I think… There are living beings in the seas no? We could go there today and convince the marine worlds?” He smiles wondering what is there since he never traveled out of his village any further than the forests, reaching the sea would be a new discovery. Michael smiles unable to take away from his mind that Dylan and him often have the same ideas and thought agreeing with Dylan’s idea there “Okay! That could be nice!” Curious the tiger wishes to know “How will we be breathing underwater?” Michael is sure there will be something helpful there, and Dylan nods ready for the travel “Ready for the trip then!” He climbs Michael’s back, full of wonder! Michael flies, leaving the forest which is still asleep, knowing their quest here is over but that an another one is waiting them not any further than at the end of the lands ends. This moving mirror, always active… Michael and Dylan reached a beach near to the sea. Dylan remembers his childhood “I used to love to swim when there was enough rain near the mountains in the small lake, but sadly, over the years we lost the snow, the clouds, and my town became a desert…” Seeing such an amount of water impresses the tiger, since he never went there before… “How? How to convince them? This is a so vast place, how to help them?” He is slightly stressed, as it is a much bigger adventure than the forests… Michael tells lightly “The same way you convinced the trees, right?” Dylan is then puzzled since they have enough water! “Lust?! How? Sea has enough water, no?” He is slightly lost here… But Michael softly laughs “But cum can be food, no?” He softly pats Dylan’s back as to help him to understand his error. Nodding he wonders then “They need food?” They both walk near to the water, they can hear the sea softly sloshing and hitting the soil… Dylan looks at the sea, having some doubts “You think that, seventy five percents of the people could trust me enough as to let me challenge Dog?” Michael hugs Dylan’s sides softly resting his head over the left shoulder… Looking at the sea “Sure! You are nice!” And he brings Dylan in front of him, kissing him deeply. Softly looking into the eyes of Michael “How can we attract them to see us? Maybe they have a problem I could try to solve?” Kissing a bit more, knowing they should move soon as to solve a new problem around here… Michael feel Dylan is extremely unsure… But wishes to calm him down, while the water is hitting the soil softly, “Dylan, this world is suffering from two elements, the forces above us which are behaving carelessly about how to run this world, and the people down there which aren’t changing anything… While… If everyone was doing a bit, we could finally solve it all, but if you weren’t there, it would be too late.” Michael tries to not be pessimistic but Dylan’s free mind is the only possible fitting key to this rusty door which is waiting since centuries to be opened as to make the world better. “Call them out, maybe some can join us here?” Asks Dylan interrupting Michael’s deep thoughts. Michael smiles, knowing Dylan can make it if he protects him from Dog! “Close your ears first!” Kissing softly Dylan. He does as Michael advised as he uses a very deep ground shaking voice to call the seas “HEY, SEA CREATURES! DOES ANYONE WISH TO SPEAK?” Dylan feel glad to have followed Michael’s advice, else it could have been extremely painful. A shark man gets out of the water, his blue and white body is well defined, like a bodybuilder, but unlike them, his muscles are more bloated than the usual men, his smile is sharp but sexy, Dylan drools in front of such a beautiful guy, the blue eyes are deep as the sea. “Hey, who is calling us? I hope you feel cool and you like to swim, because I feel like a fish in the water, or at least a big one, because I could bite someone down here!” Smile at the tiger’s big one, licking his lips. Michael interrupts this heavy sexual mood “I called you! Dylan came here as to try and earn the trust of the Sea peoples!” The shark comes near to Michael in order to have a private discussion “Oh my, someone finally want to challenge that idiot?!” He is kind of shocked, because they gotta have a bit more privacy to discuss before they bring the storms of Dog. “Wait for me here, I promise you that I return very soon!!!” And he runs back to the sea, his swimmer back is even more developed than his torso, and his perfect bubble butt get the tiger to drool even more… Michael nodded happily “Nice!” And he waits for him hoping he will return fast enough. The shark come out, and thousand others different men are coming out, it is an impressive image to see so many people coming out of the sea. Michael smiles “Whoa! A bit crowd you got!” Dylan is completely mesmerized, smiling and drooling! The shark points at Michael “Of course!!! We waited for it since a LONG TIME!! FINALLY Someone to help us out here!” He softly bends in order to thank you! Michael softly lifts his left palm “Calm down, it’s our goal! What can we do for you guys?” Dylan smiles, seeing it’s an army of strong men, and it’s only some thousand sharks, many other people live under the sea, merman too… But they cannot get out without legs, heh, else it would be complicated to move. Dylan shut his nose holes pinching them “Hmm… I see tons of garbage here! Your sea is dirty, who did this?!” Now remarking it, Michael observes that indeed the sea is filled with tons of garbage, its floating all over the surface… Some sharks are feeling ashamed but the one who came first walks near to Dylan as to explain the situation “The people outside the sea aren’t caring about what is happening here…” Dylan is growling in anger, “I suppose Dog told them no one lives here?!” And the sharks are ashamed… “Yes, he told no one lives here, and he told only eatable mindless fishes are here, but we exist as well and we have rights!” Dylan tells softly to the Shark “Then let’s clean all this mess!” The Shark would love it, but retorts “Where to put it?” He is worried as he doesn’t wish any problem to anyone! Michael think of one devilish invention! “Look here, I can try to create a bacteria which would react to cum and eat the garbage?” The sharks are kind of distrusting this idea, but it makes so long time that they wait someone with an idea that potentially they think it could be their last chance to get rid of the garbage of the people from the outside of the sea. But one shark asks “Okay, okay! But who can cum that much as to throw the bacteria on that mess?” Dylan looking at the sharks just shout “I will, especially when I look at you all guys! You are so hot!” Michael explain the process. “This bacteria being harmless for the body, Dylan will grow his balls by the help of some of you. During that time, you will bring on the beach ALL the mess, and cum will cover the mess, eventually bacteria will eat down the crap!” During some hours, the sharks are working Dylan up as to grow his balls massive, Michael and some Sharks are working on the demonic formula, eventually the others are bringing back tons and tons of garbage. When all the garbage is brought, Dylan’s balls are giant… They are softly creaking, the sharks are fapping too… “We can help too! Throw bacteria over the pile of crap and we will care of it with Dylan!” Dog grows extremely anger at this event, provoking violent winds which are forming a tsunami… It is some minutes away from the beach! Michael feel the ground is shaking, and understands what is about to happen! “Everyone!! Blow your balls as big as possible!!!” All the sharks are fapping, seeing the weather becoming bad. Dylan look and see from far the intense wave of water which is moving toward them all!!! “Oh… We should all be ready!! Set yourself in lines!!! The big shooters on the back, the one producing a lot of cum messily on the front lines!! We have a tsunami to stop!” Dog gloats “Finally I will CRUSH THEM ALL!!!” He laughs loudly! Michael shouts as the tsunami is ten seconds away!!! “NOW SHOOT!!!” He throws the bacteria on the piles of garbage and everyone cums!! The shock of this gigantic white wave against this deep blue one forms a mountain of cum and water, peaking some meters above everyone… Breaking the wave, the water and cum rains everywhere, and the garbage dissolves after some minute, the sea is back bright and the weather is clear again. All the sharks are happily exulting their joy!! Dylan smiles looking at Michael who expected Dog to be behaving unfair… “As usual! It is Dog’s style… But you lost, asshole…” Dog is particularly irritated in his domain and gone to sleep angered by such an unfair victory of Michael. Dylan shouts “How about partying this victory altogether?” The main shark comes to see Dylan softly wishing “Do you like to inflate?” Dylan nods “Yeah!! I love it!!! And don’t forget to congratulate Michael’s invention, without him the garbage would still be there, also his meditation did help him to feel the water pulsations!” Sharks proudly hugs Michael one by one, and their chief asks “What would you love us to offer you for your help?” Michael softly wishes “We would need your support, it could be very helpful!” The shark chief accepts but “I would love to see how full this tiger can go, just for fun, please!” He softly winks at the tiger, who is blushing from such a love sight… Dylan nods happily! “Pump me up Michael, let’s give them a GIANT blimp! Is that what you want?” The shark simply nods feeling the tiger understood well what he wants! Michael plugs the handpump and blow up the tiger, joyfully pumping him up! His gut slightly bulges and all the sharks sat down in circle around the tiger. Everyone will be served, any side is good! Three hundred and sixty degrees available… So many ways to observe an inflating belly… It is beautiful, growing huger and huger, this tiger wobbles, ballooning out giant. Some sharks are enjoying a good fap, amazed by how huge this gut is blowing! Michael pumps bigger and bigger… The tiger flies again, like in the forest! “Michael! I’m flying!!! Just like the last time! It is so incredible! I love it!!” Each meters are growing the pressure bigger and bigger! Tiger moans creaking, and cums all over the sharks which are cumming as well, moaning happily! The tube unplugging Dylan deflates loudly flying everywhere and crashing on the strongest shark, the chief… Just near his big dick… Dylan blushes very strongly, smelling the manful scent of the big shark… He smiles proudly “What, you won’t behave shy I hope, I’m sure you already did it, no?” Shaking softly his tail, he hugs softly the tiger, kissing Dylan to get him prepared for some fun. Softly as the tiger’s rod throbs, the smiling shark fingers very softly Dylan’s rear, getting him ready for a ride. In a delicate attention, the tiger softly grab the buns of the shark, blushing red and his pulsating cock displaying his full arousal “So you want us to have one in front of all the other sharks? I hope you can fill me up giant, because you gotta show your men how a good shark makes it!” And shark replies blushing a bit too “I hope I did care well enough of my skin to make it soft and good to touch? Because if I didn’t, it would be like abrasive paper…” The shark felt unsure about his skin softness, but the tiger softly slips his hand as to rub the bubble butted shark, softly rubbing it “No, your skin is perfect my sweetie… Do you wish I ride you or that I blow you?” Shark smiles happily and rubs your head “A good suck would be great!” The tiger nods and agree, loving the offer, moving his body back, near to the legs of the shark, starting off with some licks “I hope my tongue is not too abrasive too?” Shark smiles, “I heard tigers and other felines can control it, and you are doing it very well! Your tongue is very soft and nice! He rubs your head behind ears knowing felines loves it.” I purr enjoying those lovely rubs and start the main course, softly licking and sucking this lovely rod, purring softly at it. And shark guy moans very good from perfect lusty actions. “Ohh! It feels so nice!” Faster goes the tiger, wishing to give a perfect finish to the shark. And shark accepts your rate breathing faster from lust and moaning louder as you increase your efforts. He is speeches from that increasing lust feeling in his body, he doesn’t want to think, only to enjoy the great time you gave him. The tiger keeps the pace, gazing lustfully at the shark, full of passion and desire, hoping to be nicely inflated from those balls. Thinking of this, the tiger starts to play with them in wish to see their capacities. And the balls grow softly filling with juice like big fruits getting ripe. He moans for more and starts to leak some pre-cum. Now the real work is ahead, the tiger suddenly increase the pace wishing to blow those balls to the limit. He softly rubs the shark’s abs, enjoying their ridged texture and how the gut inflates and deflate from the fast breathing of this hot shark. Shark moans louder feeling about to shoot his load and his balls balloon quickly. You feel some sweat covering his body from effort. Playing with the balls using left hand and the nipples with right hand, the tiger is now giving his best as to make the shark reach his last limits, orgasm isn’t far and he will give everything that he cans to give it to him! And suddenly shark guy cums a huge stream of cum, his eyes are closed happily as he moans having a massive orgasm. Chugging loudly, the tiger bloats softly, swelling up enjoying this big amount of cum, wishing to be a big balloon. Loudly chugging he hopes to get huge enough! He wonders how looks the underseas… We feel some shaking of the ground but Shark guy and Dylan don’t notice it from intense sex they have… There are loud rumblings filling the air. Thinking it was the balls of the Shark, Dylan just goes faster, blushing harder and gulps even more, growing massive! He became heavy enough from all that cum! Michael who felt the lands vibration understood what was happening, Dog was sinking the beach with those two cum blimps! Big shark finally done having fun with the tiger, just before both of them would be engulfed inside the water since the land is sinking down adds “Here is our power strong cum blimp!” He pats the tiger’s gut, which grows slightly slobber. “You can stock air inside your gut as to breathe underwater and even share it with anyone underwater! Both the tiger and the big shark are now underwater, all the sharks too. For them it wasn't a problem, but Michael was in a very bad position, flying is a big part of his life, never he did swim! His wings now in water, he can't fly out of it anymore and starts to panic! Drowning inside water, he falls down to the arms of his beloved tiger, the belly well inflated from cum and some air accumulated from the newly obtained power, he shares some air with the panicked demon, giving him a slight comfortable feeling, like “With me you’re safe, now breathe in and out calmly!” Michael looks around scared and sees some fish tails around, not only shark ones but some others too. Dylan rubs his furry head against Michael to calm him down, knowing how much of a hard time it must be to be underwater, judging it by seeing his reaction. One weird fish is swimming to us, it looks to have human body but also fish tail end. "Hey, who is, oh my!! Look at this gut!" The merman is blushing softly! "Maybe you're in need of assistance, because you aren't supposed to breath underwater!" His gut is as bloated as the one of the tiger. Rubbing it, the Merman understands that the sharks granted him the power to hold air in belly cavity as to share it with this afraid demon! "Let me bring you to our town! Hold my tail!" Michael holds tail trying not to squeeze too hard. Dylan softly renews the air of the demon, knowing he would be needing air soon enough. Dylan ready to swim as to follow them launches a sign to the Merman who happily greets it with a loud “Let’s go!” Both the tiger and the Merman as swimming fast! This kind of transportation was something the demon never expected to ever have to take someday! He fears a lot to swim, but, well… No choice there… And here they arrive fast enough reaching the entrance airlock of the underwater city! Dylan on the way was softly drilling the water, striking some poses on the way having fun! Tigers are really good swimmers and it did really strike the Merman, as never a tiger could stay underwater, none could reveal it's full swimming potential at all! Now the entrance hub closed, water is purged out. Now empty, Michael can breath in and out naturally again, and the Merman took off the fish tail he had, since it's only to swim easier that he wears them, else it's useless inside to walk. "Look inside then!" The hub opens to the city, this city is protected from water by a layer of thick enough glass, protecting it from water. "This project was launched by some scientist as for those who enjoy inflation but who wish to avoid getting bored by dog, since he cannot check underwater activities." Dylan is impressed "So this is a kind of dark net where you can enjoy to be slightly illegal without this asshole watching every of your moves, finally having your own freedom?" Which the merman sighs at "Kind of, because we need to survive the mess Dog is doing around without ending with too high structural damages, else this town would be lost.". Michael interrupts their formal enough conversation to ask kind of stressed out from this situation “So it’s safe enough? Sorry if I’m a bit scared but I don’t know how to swim!” Michael smiles a bit embarrassed. The merman hugs the demon to calm him down “Sure it is, and if you wish we can give you some swimming lesson, would you like some? Oh and by the way, welcome in the Deep Blue.”


	4. Deep Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this fourth chapter, Dylan and Michael will visit the Deep Blue, a secret organization which has formed in order to counter some of Dog's unfair action. Their leader is one merman, Cain. Their meeting with the organization won't go as planned and some events will push again Dylan and Michael in dangerous situations.
> 
> Read on HALF a page size in order to have a comfortable line size reading.   
> Don't hesitate to review or give us a comment, it is very helpful to improve.

Fourth Chapter

Deep Blue

Dylan is amazed by the size of this underwater complex… “There was just under us an organization fighting Dog’s mean job?! Holy shit you must tell me that I dream… I waited it for so long to happen! By the way, it could be useful if Michael get some swimming lessons…” Michael is not feeling comfortable since he is surrounded by water, and won’t be so lucky twice… This fear pushes him to stay always a foot or less from Dylan. “Please don’t leave me alone…” His worried and low tone displays his shame but he never went underwater, especially so deep… Even less in an unknown complex. “I can promise you, it’s extremely resilient! It won’t break under pressure!” The merman softly tells to calm down Michael’s intense fear.

They reach the Headquarter of the Merman’s organization, the Deep Blue Tower. The first thing near the entrance is two statues, one of a demon similar enough to Michael’s body, the second one, of a tiger is similar to Dylan’s one! “How does it comes those statues are so similar to us?” Asks the tiger slightly impressed by the situation. “You know, we expected that you would come! We keep here some lost parchments containing different stories… Yours is there, but the ending of it is held by Dog’s guard in his Angelic Library” Respond a confident Merman, he seems to be the leader of the organization, his larger back and chest displays he is an experienced swimmer, many of the men here were rescued by him. “Hey, Cain! You’re back! I see you found the two world rescuers!!!” His assistant looks filled with joy, it seems that our appearance was really awaited for a long time! “Forgive me I didn’t tell you my name! Cain!” He smiles, rubbing his lips imitating a gun thinking deeply! “Did Sai wake up?” The assistant face turned from joy to angst, as the angel who did bring the parchments a week ago did not wake up still… “He fell from paradise, it will take some more time to recover…”

Dylan rubs his head wondering about this angel “This angel did betray Dog to retrieve us a part of the, prophecy? Or I don’t know how it shall be called… As to announce our arrival so far?!” The demon slightly smiles, happy that deep inside the angels are not only light creatures blinded by their beliefs… But also some who are questioning the faithfulness of those who are ruling above… His eyes widens! He remembers now how long it makes that he has gone from Hell to find someone to fight Dog… And think after this zone he should visit back Sartorius and make a report on the advancement of his plans! Because Sartorius, the Hell ruler isn’t seeking for full one on both sides, but a compromise which failed for long millenniums because of Dog and the previous so called “divinities” which were not any better than a stupid “foe” or “imp” even more despicable than the most disloyal or twisted minded barking dog. Reaching the intensive care room, only one bed is occupied… Sai, it was his name, still is since he isn’t dead yet, but his physical state is kind of alarming… He fell thousands foots down to the sea, and drowned there, still managed to survive, all the Mermans are thinking that he has some important information to give them about Dylan and Michael, but unless he wakes up, there are no way to retrieve any thoughts… “I can try to enter his mind if you wish, the problem is… I need to concentrate enough… And he has to be receptive!” The demon leaks out in slight fear, hoping that Dog did not locate yet the deserting angel… Sai, the angel was blonde haired, his eyes color are unknown as they are closed… The lips are as soft as his skin, the blanket covering him is hiding the lower side of his body, leaving his abs and pectoral lines free to breathe the air of a clean place… His white wings are deployed, majestically. “This man helped us to understand your destiny…” Cain softly points at Sai. Michael despite his fear of the water wishes to read the mind of Sai. “Err, may I?” Cain nods giving him the right to check Sai. “Dylan, I will need you to softly lift his eyelid, so I can look into his eyes and read his mind to find out the last moments before he fell unconscious.” Dylan nods and does so, giving Michael the chance to reach out Sai’s mind… Deeply looking there, inside those grey-blue eyes, here it goes.

Inside Dog’s Angelic Realm… “No I won’t let you do this!” Sai angered at the decision to give Dog the full power because of the growing influence of Dylan and Michael in the normal realm. He left the council angered… Taking a forbidden path leading to the Library of The Edge where is sealed most of the forbidden book, at least what Dog did forbid anyone to read. Knowing they all were still in the council debating about the decision since one of the nine Angels of Apocalypse were missing, they decided to go against the totality majority as to bring the rule accepted and fight Dylan and Michael deciding their death should occur as soon as possible. On his side, Sai decided to break the rule of the Forbidden Book and did read a forbidden parchment, dated around a century ago or so. The surprise was mixed to anger and fear. “Once the Dog did access the throne, chaos and lament should prevail until the evil convulse and the Devil repent, then rise and shine the Tiger’s Trinity age and Dog’s Demise.” The Angel fell on his back from fear… “Did… Did I send people to death for… An impostor?!!” He steals the parchment and runs out of the library, with a desperate need to leave this place of corruption. Reaching the outside, he did steal a capsule to hide parchment inside, but Dog did send a lightning knowing he wasn’t in the council… He held the capsule and fell to the water and did not give any importance expecting him dead… He fell deep in the sea, and a merman puffed his lungs, bringing him back to the deep blue…

Michael is thrown back from Sai’s memory, and hits the wall… Sai breathes strongly in panic! Coughing strongly! “Where am I?” Dylan softly rubs Sai’s hair. “Calm down, you did a lot and should recover, by the way, you’re in the Deep Blue!” Sai is lost, and look at Michael “Why is a demon there?! Who is… Huh, the demon, the tiger!! You’re there!!” He smiles and calms down! Michael slightly winded from pain stands up again rubbing his back… “Shh, calm down, we are indeed on your side! And we believe in you!” Cain rubs his head “Haha! Good everyone is awake now? How about giving Michael some swimming help?” A loud metallic noise shakes the whole complex. Cain, Michael, Dylan and Sai reach out of the hospital and look around… “Look!!” Dylan points at the glass around the highest parts “The glass is very slightly damaged!! By a stone apparently, others are falling!!!” Many mermen are scared, because they are bigger and bigger! If it continues like this in an hour or two, the glass will break, from the weight of the stones over it adding to the superficial damages the rocks could make… “We have to find something!!!” Dylan and Michael look at each other… Sai is unable to swim as Michael is!

“Cain… I think I have an idea! I will need all the strong mermen who are good at air and water inflation!” Cain is puzzled and needs to understand “Tell me your idea, I wish to save our station from a destruction which could lead to our execution from Dog’s will… “ Dylan softly rubs Cain’s gut! “Look at this, enough air to breath, and huge enough amount of water can help to act as a double barrier for the glass window, pushing away the rocks deflecting the rocks, we will need to swim in circle and as a circular stairs to not let any rock fall on the glass, it will protect us from any tsunami afterward and many other problems… Michael! Sai! Go to find every mermen you can and get them to the swimming zone! Cain, find every pumps you can and bring them!!” Dylan worried runs to the swimming pool! Looking at the inside swimming there… He nods happily as the water comes from the sea is renewed by a large enough hole! Meaning they can exit there and inflate as much as needed to have air for two or three hours! They will be able to make teams and have a three hours shaft! Michael and Sai brought back many men, all different but in the vast majority with a well developed body! “Thanks Michael, thanks Sai!” Cain returned with the pumps! “Okay, guys, grow your gut until you reach around a meter and a half!

The army like of men execute the order, and bellies are pumping, groaning, and growing straight and tight all around. “Good! Now you will go one by one into the swimming pool and drink enough to swim underwater going to the outside by the water exit! Since the water is soft enough and well treated from salt, you’ll be pushed to the exit through the tube and swim in circle, the biggest balloons on the upper part of the complex, the lightest on the lower sides.” They all nod, and one by one jump to the pool, bloating enough to reach the outside without any problem from all the air inside! Within this time, some stones did damage more the glass but not enough to be dangerous. Michael and Sai from inside see this ballet of big bellied men swimming, the light flows into an uneven circle… They are feeling so weak not to be able to help… Sadly… but see the rock falling on those air and water blimps, pushed away… This is a success! The rocks are pushed away and the mermen are unaware since no one is inside anymore…

The water flow is different… Coming from the east! Michael and Sai hear strange noise from the swimming pool… The circular swimming is strengthening the eastern current Dog is causing, overflowing the pool, faster and faster!! Sai and Michael scared from the water moved away from it wondering how to stop it… “I don’t want to drown there…” Michael is hyperventilating from fear! “Where is the entrance? There is a way to avoid it from flooding the place maybe!” Michael brings Sai near the entrance hub… “You know how to make a double wind hurricane?” Michael smiles remembering how easy it is! “Sure I do!” Sai nods and think “Then, if we open the hub and start an air hurricane, the overflowing water will be pushed out… And some rocks should reach the swimming pool exit, so all they will have to do is to create an another exit for the water to be renewed.” Michael nods “Good! Ready to open the door?” Sai nods! “I am!” He opens the door and starts the hurricane move, forcing the air and water to mix. Forcing out the water outside… “But never they will give up!?” Dog yells despite the fact indeed, their plan worked… Dylan left the mermen with this specific order as to make it continue and promise he will be back soon.

Dylan reached the Shark’s domain “Please, we need your help!! The Deep Blue is under attack!!” He is tired from swimming for so long but his efforts will pay! “We will call the others…” Launching an emergency signal through the sea, other Sharks are calling the Whales, the Dolphins… All of them are coming back to the Deep Blue… The mermen are tired from all this action and Michael as Sai are exhausted… Dog’s victory could come any minute soon.

“We ARE BACK!” Dylan yells and launches the Drilling order. Imitating an arrow, all the marine creatures are drilling the rocks falling on the mermen, some of them are locking the swimming pool entrance with wide enough rocks… Others finally are retrieving the exhausted mermen inside. Michael and Sai are finally able to rest from all this physical action. Dog’s power now exhausted he must enter in a sleeping mode to recover his strength. Rocks stopped to fall, the water flow is normal again… Most mermen are exhausted, the fight is over, the center is safe despite structural damages…

“You made it Michael…” Dylan smiles resting on one hospital bed. Michael next to him breathes slowly, trying to recover, sleeping, Sai as well. Cain softly sit next to Dylan… “You should rest…” He rubs Dylan’s furry head… Purring he answers “I can’t sleep unless I know Michael is safe! I will wait him to wake up and…” Interrupted by Cain “Shhh… Calm down, he is safe, and your plan worked perfectly! You should rest now!” Dylan is scared “But what if an another attack happen?” Cain softly answers “Don’t worry, I can call the Sharks and they will help us! As we will start to help them… A partnership to clean the sea from those above who destroy the reefs, and get those from above to understand we exist and have a conscious form!” He smiles and know now, there will be progress made to make every sides live in harmony! “I will also give you our power!” He rubs Dylan’s gut transmitting it. “Now you can take any form of water and any amount without the risk to poison yourself from ingestion of dangerous liquids or too high amount of it!” Dylan softly purrs and sleeps… Finally able to recover from all this day…


	5. Below Water Lays A Warm Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter our four heroes Sai, Dylan, Michael and Wilhelm prepare to leave the Deep Blue for Hell. 
> 
> As usual, read in half a page size in order to have decent line length. Have a good reading and don't hesitate to leave us a review or a comment

**Fifth Chapter**

**Below The Water Lays A Warm Hell**

 

After a long enough night, the four of them slept. Michael had a long dream time, which was a link between the demon realm and his spirit… He thinks about telling the others once they all woke up.

Sai is awoke, feeling better after this good night of rest, having his breakfast. Cain is watching Michael waking up. “Is Dylan awoke?” Cain already awoke before them four softly imitate the silence sign “Not yet, he slept late enough because he felt very scared for you…”

Michael, worried for Dylan in return waits near him for he wakes up without telling his dream yet… Skipping breakfast as well, unable to do anything before he wakes up.

Rubbing the furry head of a guy he loves a lot now, he waits very patiently the awakening of a purring tiger, a soft moans interrupts his epic thoughts, as the tiger stretches softly his hands and foot, mewling and opening the eyes, seeing the handsome smiling demon he loves too. “Hello Michael… Did I oversleep a bit?” He is slightly embarrassed since he is the last one to wake up, but Michael hugs him back to softly let him wake, he wishes him to understand everything is okay and that he may sleep as long as he wish. “Dylan, I had a vision from my realm tonight, you wish I transmit it to you? If you wish it, just look into my eyes and I will let you see” He nods back and lifts himself from bed softly with his arms. “Okay, I’m ready to watch!” Michael nods and look deeply into Dylan’s eyes.

“Michael!!” … “Sartorius?” … “Yes, it’s me, you have to join back as soon as possible the demon realm and make your report on the current situation! I need as well that you present me your ‘champion’ that you chosen for the ruling of heaven” … “Sure, I will!”

“Haha, that was fun, just like a message left on a memo but voiced. It feels theatrical… If only the eyesight was possible too…” Dylan chuckles and smiles! “Don’t worry, it will be possible overtime, you’re just not enough experienced yet, this was a part of the message I wanted to deliver, but you were already good enough to have the main part of the message without any mental interference” Michael is calm is proud Dylan is receptive enough to Michael’s mind, it could be helpful in the near future in case the group would be separated because of Dog or who ever knows what could keep them away from each other.

“Err, would you need some swimming classes then? Sai? Michael?” Sai and Michael looks at each other, agreeing, and they all prepare to go downstairs. Dylan observes through the window of the hospital, viewing many mermen walking to their jobs, or to their activities.

Many of them are bloated from yesterday and sloshing, Dylan smiles closing his eyes from the beautiful symphony of guts reaching his ears. He enjoys their walk. One sees Dylan from far and they point at him smiling and applauding, most of the others are joining the merman to applaud and smile. Dylan calls Michael and Sai to join him to his sides, wishing them too to receive this bath of applauding. As they join the mermen are applauding further.

“Dear Mermen, We, Sai, Michael and me, will overthrow the unfair ruler Dog off his position… In order to restore the peace and justice in the world. Shall we vanquish the chaos as to make peace and union be restored again. The guts we have are pierced from darkness of the laws of Dog’s and his Council, but the strength of our bellies together are higher than any sharp sword. May we bless you all and give peace again. Once it will be down, shall our bellies become giant and groan in harmony!” He lifts his left fist in a revolutionary will to fight Dog!

The crowd applauds and Dylan’s group obtained the support of the Deep Blue’s inhabitants. Michael and Sai went outside along with Dylan and Cain, while Cain learns Michael and Sai how to swim, Dylan enjoys to help some mermen with their jobs.

“Good job Sai, Michael it’s great!! You both swim not so bad, first you should always be calm once inside water, second, softly push toward and here, and swooch, the move is complete and you can repeat the action! That is very good!” Cain smiles, proud of Michael and Sai, crossing his arms on his big ballooned gut! “Sai, how about trying some underwater drilling?” Asks Michael curious about underwater fighting technique! “Why not!” And they both perform a drilling move inside water and then a double drilling, Cain is all covered with tons of water, laughing from the impressive move done by them both! His soaked gut is now shiny from the air which is still inside from yesterday’s event. He laughs and proudly thumbs up, thinking that slightly more confident mood can help them to swim and eventually attack underwater enemies.

“Look there, mount this little thing… Here…” A huge bellied merman explains Dylan how to create a mirror shield. “It is very useful! Look” Dylan uses the light from the outside to make it reflected on This huge belly! It gurgles and softens since it heats up the air inside… “Hey! I feel… Warm, it is nice, I feel less tight! Thanks! I won’t forget this process and tell to the others, calling this process the ‘Deflate Reflect’!” Dylan is slightly aroused… “Hmm… Do you wish to pump a bit?” He is impressed by the size of this tall man, around seven foot! He is around this big red haired merman’s stomach blushing, and softly leaving the mirror on the worktable.

The merman rubs his big orange red beard, and nods. “It will be fun to be pumped by such a small tiger!” I purr enjoying to be near enough to his gut “Heh, it’s useful to hear your gut without I need to bend in four or five! Hehe…”

“Good guys!!! Keep on going!” Michael and Sai are creating a water pillar, and play with the water element to create a light and dark link, simply outstanding most of other combination of fighting. It is extremely rare that two opposite form of energy reach a synergy that is above one hundred and fifty percent. “Michael, I think you can make a great fighting partner, should I join you and Dylan on your quest?” Michael is agreeing instantly, not doubting any second of the honesty of this angel smelling a pure soul daring to fight for the good and not blinded by the dimmed light of his realm which for years did evil actions against his own will.

The red bearded merman is rubbing his huge gut, extremely tight from pressure! “Whoa, such a playful tiger!! Hehe! You should be careful or else I could pop at you!” Sticking out tongue as a joke! “Nah, because if I do this!” He pumps ten times fast and a loud gurgle occur! “It won’t pop!” Dylan jokes back kissing kindly the gut! “The only problem will be, how to get back at work with such a gut?” The merman points at the mirror wishing to try again the ‘Deflate Reflect’, the tiger points at the gut of this giant bearded man, a reddish beautiful balloon, which decreases in pressure again from the light heating up his insides! “Indeed it works, you should remember it in the future, small tiger, that if you use a mirror it could always be useful to keep from exploding!” The huge bellied merman works a special mirror as a present for Dylan. This mirror is circular and decorated with some sand, representing huge bellied man on the left and right, a huge navel on the lower part and an imitation of red beard on the upper part… He hands it to Dylan, asking… “Please, take this as a present, and don’t forget this beautiful day you had here, and if you have time someday, visit us again… I love you…” Dylan hugs the huge bellied man and softly responds… “I love you too sweetie, I promise I’ll be back alive someday and will give you a warm hug once again!’ By the way, what is your name? Mine is Dylan.” From accepting the present, he blushes at Dylan “Wilhelm” His name inspires Dylan strength, and he hugs Wilhelm back “I love your name! Can I pump you a bit bigger?” He blushes even more aroused! “You have a quest to accomplish, I must not be a stone which is in front of your way, I prefer to give you this time once everything will be finished” Wilhelm is right thinks Dylan, since he cannot take yet time for fun, the world waits for them and it would be unfair to use it to have fun while so many people wait for their help. Dylan nods, kiss Wilhelm and waves him goodbye. Joining back Michael and Sai, Dylan encounter the town is slightly flooded by Michael and Sai’s intense training.

“Well, I see you both had fun!” Both Michael and Sai are breathing strongly, from their long training! “Sure! We experimented some underwater technique to fight some enemies!” Sai laughs slightly at Michael adding “Sure! We thrown water everywhere! It was kind of messy but very useful!” Cain pats his gut “Don’t worry, in case of slight flood, we can drink it since it is filtered water! Then since your training is accomplished, I guess it’s time for us to say farewell, until the next visit!” Michael nods “Sure! Err, can you tell me if we can exit by the swimming pool? It will save us some minutes to reach the surface.” Cain laughs out loud! “Don’t worry, we will bring you back to the surface!” Wilhelm hearing this from his workshop comes as fast as he can “Please, can I bring Dylan to the surface then?” The huge bellied red bearded man smiles and blushes as much as his reddish gut. “Sure Wilhelm you may, but are you sure you won’t miss this place?” Cain guessed Wilhelm wishes to follow the group in their adventure… “I’m sure of it, I feel I wish to discover the world and help the world to understand our existence!” Wilhelm bows despite a really greatly inflated gut, but asks solemnly to Cain his authorization to leave the complex to help Dylan and Michael and Sai in their adventure. “Then you may join them, go on and make us proud Wilhelm.” Wilhelm nods and goes to hug Dylan, who blushes from the giant gut against which he is held. “Then lets go” Launches happily Michael. Some mermen come with them to bring them back to the surface, and within some minutes, they are back reaching the ground back. Wilhelm breathes the fresh air of the land, and discovers the world for the first time… “It is where you live then?” Wonders Wilhelm… “Yes, it is!” Nods Dylan, hoping Wilhelm with cope with that their worlds are extremely different. Michael see that Wilhelm appreciates Dylan a lot as a friend, but is interested for his protection, not as a boyfriend or something else… “Hmm, cutie…” Michael is shy… “Yes Michael?” Wilhelm is happy Dylan has a boyfriend, it means that someone else will protect him from dangers around. “Do you feel ready to go and see hell with me? Sai, Wilhelm, will you follow us?” Sai nods, “Or course I will!” Wilhelm pats his gut! “As long as it fits, I will follow you everywhere!” Jokes the huge bellied merman. “Then let’s begin the process, we will need five candles, sand I will care about incantation!” Dylan and Sai search around for some candle sellers, and Wilhelm brings lots of sand using his shirt. “Is this enough?” Michael looks at him, “Sure, with this I can do the incantation circle and star.” He displays then the sand as required to make everything work fine. Dylan and Sai returns some minutes later with white candles. “Here are the candles!” Sai smiles at Dylan who hold them. “Excellent!” Michael is excited about that he will meet back his friends and have some time in his realm! “Then settle inside the circle… And don’t worry about the flames, they won’t be burning you if you don’t move!” Sai and Wilhelm are kind of scared at first but Sai knows the procedure needed to reach hell…

After some preparations and candle lighting, he starts incantation, making a small fire, a hole behind them opens and brings them to hell where Sartorius rules.


	6. Inside The Hell's Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this sixth chapter, Dylan, Michael, Wilhelm and Sai will visit hell, starting their trip stopping by in a restaurant.
> 
> As usual read in Half a page size for a comfortable reading format.  
> Don't hesitate to leave a review or a comment, have a nice reading.

Sixth Chapter

Inside The Hell’s Kitchen

The travel was short enough to reach hell, Dylan, Sai, Michael and Wilhelm are now under the earth’s foundation, where the “evil” or supposedly evil side acts. This place tries to maintain order by making good since Dog’s nature is extremely destructive. In general they aren’t trying to cause evil a lot, just a bit of superficial harm… Nothing really important.

Reaching there, the temperature is much different, especially for Wilhelm who got used to marine temperature. For Sai, it is the first time he visits there, and he hopes he won’t have too many problems from that he is an angel, in Dog’s heaven, there would be potentially death upon any demon coming, Michael was lucky to not be threatened that way… At least it is what he believed to be true there. Dylan on his side is excited about meeting a new population since he is traveling around the world to discover new cultures to help the people from Dog’s evil influence. Finally Michael feels at home, slightly homesick after leaving it three days, since he was mostly aiding the population there since Dog’s earthquake.

Now in Hell’s Realm, they are mostly following Michael, who knows about this place accurately. “You wish to visit a bit before we go and see Sartorius?” Michael asks shy, knowing they are surely curious about the place in which they arrived. “Oh please yes cutie!! I want to learn about this place and it’s history!!” Purring happily, Dylan walks first forward! Sai and Wilhelm follows. Michael gives then a visit to the group. “How about some spicy food?” Asked Michael grinning bit sneakily. Sai softly shivers “In heaven we cannot eat spicy food often, and I don’t like too sour stuffs… So a lot of spices will be pleasing!” Wilhelm rubs his giant round gut “I hope they serve for big eaters! Because I’m not the kind of man who stops at the first meal!” Dylan on his side is softly chuckling “It can be fun, but won’t it cost money? Do we have demonic money?” Dylan was wondering since they did not travel at all in there ever before. “Then let’s go! And no need to worry about money, I have enough as he have low prices!” Michael smiles thinking of how fun it will be! Dylan is softly looking at Michael “You seem really impatient to get there, is there something special we will do there than some eating?” Sai smiles “Yep! We will eat tasty food!” Which Michael answers with a laugh “There will be nice food, but here, “spicy” means what would be called everywhere else “Extremely Spicy!” From this Sai drools literally “Yeah!! Bring on the hell to my mouth!!” Wilhelm and Dylan look at each other laughing at Sai’s crazy reaction “Hehe! He’s crazy” They both told simultaneously! They blush a bit, Dylan rubs Sai’s back “Poor angel, he had no choice but to eat only sour items up in heaven…” But Wilhelm put things in a different perspective “You know, we can do tons of good stuff with sour cream and sour sauces!!” They both drool now, everyone is just hungry for it! And while talking, we walking to a hill covered of green plants with glowing red peppers, there looks to be a door in that hill!

“A door directly over the soil! Should I knock it?” Dylan wonders since he has never seen a door on the ground… “Nah, you can just open it! It’s door of restaurant!” Giggles Michael. 

Dylan opens the door and let everyone entering in, holding the door from falling! Sai and Wilhelm thanks the tiger for his kind act. Here in restaurant, we see some tables and a bar but bottles in bar don’t look to be alcohol. Also you see a window to kitchen where several cooks are. Wilhelm smiles “It’s a charming place, the chairs and tables are nice!” Sai is happy “It is a very well kept place as well!” Dylan look at the window to see some of the cook chief, wondering if there are some chubby cuties! “Sai, do you want something specially spicy?” Ask Michael, knowing that an angel could never taste something like that before. “Oh, sure! I would love it, it would be a marvelous tasty experience! The last time I could eat so spicy food, it was many years ago!” Sai nods appreciating Michael’s offer! Wilhelm look at the bottles… Feeling curious “What is inside there? It doesn’t seem to be a drink.” Michael look at the group “And you guys, what things you wish to eat? You can also tell directly size of meal in kilograms!” Asks Michael writing something on paper. Dylan looks at the paper discretely… “I would love spicy pasta with sour cream!! Around five kilos?” Sai look at the menu… “Ohhh, Hell’s Meatballs! I did not eat those since my childhood!!! The Meatballs for those who got big balls!” He laughs as loudly as the first time when he did read it! Wilhelm rubs his gut putting on glasses… Reading for five long minutes the full menu… Rubbing his red beard… “Well I guess I found what I would love to order! It is one kilo of every item in the menu!” He smiles rubbing his gurgly hungry gut! “Good!” Says Michael writing everything and adding some spicy meat for himself and bottle of extinguisher cocktail! Dylan laughs at the name “Extinguisher Cocktail?” He chuckles loving the name! “I guess we need to avoid some fire balls to burst out of our mouths? Hahaha!” Michael laughs back at the sides of Dylan “Hehe! Also if food is too spicy, you can gulp a bit to stop fire in your mouth!” Softly hugging Michael… “Will you accept some dessert when we will be done with the dinner? Because I feel there is a fire which no cocktail could extinguish…” He softly tells licking Michael’s cheeks, rubbing the cute gut with paws! “Sure! And that’s the other use of extinguisher cocktail – to drink a bit after eating, so if you suck someone there will be no burning consequences on the dick!” Tells Michael thinking of some funny adds to this meal! Dylan hugs Michael tightly! “Hmm, so it means I can chug hell fully and you won’t feel burning down there?” Michael softly tries to explain Dylan again since he got it wrong… “I mean, if someone sucks your dick after he was eating very spicy meal, you would feel like spices got put on your dick and it won’t feel good! But extinguisher will neutralize spices in mouth so it will be safe to suck!” Dylan nods and understands now, laughing even more! Patiently waiting for the food to come. Soon, the waiter arrives bringing some plates and second waiter rolls in a bit cart with sections like library with plates of food instead of books! Both the waiters are big muscled guys with round bellies like ‘roid guts’ but several times bigger, they have nice abs and big round outties! “I guess some are tasting all of their plates before serving them to give a quality check each time! I see the spice meter is nearing explosive pressure there!” Softly poking a chief cook’s navel laughing and purring! Dylan’s paw is extremely soft at touch! Guys bends to you and whispers in your ear “I advise a bottle of ‘Old Bubbler’ for hungry merman, it will be a nice surprise for him!” Dylan nods and accepts! Wilhelm look at one of them with admiration! “If only one of them was into food contest… What a delicious sight! I wish I could be so big…” Deplores the big red haired manful merman… Dylan makes a ‘two’ sign with paws to the waiter! And the waiter whispers to you again “For you I would recommend a bottle of ‘Thunder Tank’ it will be a pleasurable experience for sure!” The tiger blushes a real lot… Wishing to discover what it will feel to try this bottle! Sai is wondering what the waiter and Dylan are discussing about. “And for the angel I would advise some ‘Hiss and Roar’, it will be funny and will please him at the end!” Dylan nods happily but thinks then… “Well, sure but… How will we pay for it? Michael is not a very rich man you know?” Dylan blushes expecting that Michael and the chief cooks are knowing each other. But the cook chief softly calm down the tiger which was afraid about the potential price they would have to pay “Don’t worry about that, we have low prices on food! It’s hell and we have here some people that repay their sins by working hard for some years! You know, some capitalists that made people work hard for low salary are learning to understand what hard work means. Once they understand and regret their behavior they are free to live as they want.” Dylan hugs the cook chief wishing he could offer him a present… Wondering what he could do! Sai tastas a bit meatball, his eyes widen and he moans shocked by spicy fire in his mouth, his face is getting red and he grabs a glass of cocktail in front of him, drinks half of it and only after he lets out some heavy breaths. “Just like… Back in time…” He is out of breath… Defeated from the meatballs!Dylan and Wilhelm are laughing loudly seeing the poor angel "Did you burn your wings trying to fly over some hot sauce? Hahaha!"

“Come on guys, Sai did not taste spicy food for a long time! He will show he can be a good eater, right?” Tells Michael patting Sai’s shoulder. Sai softly jumps on his chair surprised from this patting… Loving the foods this cook chief does… He wishes to eat it all and feed himself to the brim… Having a few feelings for the chief wishing him to see it a bit as to bring him nearer… We hear a soft gurgle in Sai’s belly, it looks like a mix of hungry groan and softly starting gassy bloat. This surely attracts attention of cooks there. Sai uses all his courage to eat bravely all the meat balls showing he has BIG BALLS! He softly cries holding the yells inside his chest, from the hellfire building up inside his stomach. Cook walks to crying angel and rubs this visible bulge on upper part of Sai’s slowly reddening abs. “Good job! Soon you will feel better, don’t worry!” Sai loves that the bigger chief rubs him… He kisses the chief… Having gurgly gut!! And indeed slowly fire in Sai’s stomach disappears giving instead pleasurable heat all over his now a bit reddish body, Sai’s muscles swell a bit giving a feeling of strength and comfort. “It feels… So good!!” He huggles the chief… Sharing his heat and welcoming warm body with the arms of this hugely bellied cook chief… “You are good at eating, but will you be good at chugging?” Asks cook sneakily moving bottle of ‘Hiss and Rumble’ in front of lovely and hot angel. Bottle looks similar to champagne bottle but is bigger and having much thicker walls. Sai licks his lips “I’M an EXCELLENT chugger! Wanna see?” He softly rubs the giant belly of this chief cook! “Sure I do!” He opens softly the bottle and it does a really loud pop when bottle plug pops out. “Look down, I will make it straight in one go!” And he gulps loudly the bottle, rubbing his gut in process! We see that Sai’s stomach balloons as if he was chugging cola with mentos, and there is a growing hiss inside the growing sphere of Sai’s gut, by the time he finishes the bottle, his gut starts to look very tight and reddens even more from pressure! The angel hugs with his wings the chief against his gut! “This is only yours and won’t be for anyone else!” He kisses the chief’s front… Everyone is looking at the feather barrier, hugging tightly those two blimps. All they could hear was some loud groans of pleasure mixed with strained moans adding to many belly noise which are sometimes louder than usual. Dylan smiles “How about tasting our food while they blimp and enjoy some private time?” “Sure! I hope your bulge won’t lift table too much?” Says Michael softly! “Err…” Dylan blushes hard as a rock… Wilhelm felt that this tiger was rock hard! Sai hugging tenderly the chief cook couldn't hold it anymore, and they stood, leaving for the kitchen... Everyone look around pretending they seen nothing while some nasty stuff are about to happen in there. The second cook looks at the demon, “Then Michael, it was such a long time since you didn’t pay a visit, which kind of drink could please you this time? I given advice to the tiger, and I think he did agree with me about those choice, but I didn’t take your order yet.” The range of bottle was long, especially the names, some were funny, some remembered him the old days… One in particular draw his attention, a dark crimson liquid in a beautiful bottle, it was shaped as a scythe, nearer to the edge of the scythe the liquid was darker… It was called “Bittersweet Hell” What a memory, his childhood come back to his mind for a bitter second… One night where he was alone, he wasn’t any pained from his decision to smell this drink… The nostrils invaded by this extremely strong scent, if hell had a smell and a taste, it must have been that one… He know he shouldn’t have tasted it, but he felt curious, like any kid of his age about pretty everything. He tasted some bravely and it was feeling good, actually so good that he ended up feeling like one more drop will make him burst into million pieces."Ohh, I remember this one... Back in time I tasted bottle like this and it was really new experience for me!" tells Michael blushing.The big cook chief is smiling “Bittersweet hell? Sure! I’ll bring this to you all, have a good lunch.” Some bumping on the kitchen walls let everyone knows that they started their fun in the kitchen. Dylan chuckles softly! “Looks like they have a good time!” Says Michael smiling! “Hmm!! Oh, fuck yeah!!” They could hear loud moans and some groans! “Indeed, I wonder how big will return our angel?” Dylan looks around feeling curious about the answer! “But for now we should enjoy some food, right?” This sentence was accompanied by hungry growls from Michael’s belly, adding to it were big gurgles occurring from the kitchen… “I think you’ve got some competition!” Told Dylan, with a mouthful of pastas stuck in his mouth… Munching. Michael smiles and eats enjoying the spicy food. Wilhelm, on his side, take time to taste each of the dishes… Even if they don’t last longer than half a minute each. Piling dishes on his side are slowly growing in height at the same pace than his gut, which is piling calories. “Food is perfect here, right?” Muffles Michael with full mouth… Loud rumblings and strong moans in punctuating the sentence. “The sweet spot he just hit, the cream will be flying everywhere!” Dylan laughs gulping his last pasta. Wilhelm loudly burps, leaving his hands over his giant distended gut… “I agree, it was perfectly cooked!” The cook returns with the bottles, and see Wilhelm’s incredibly huge gut! “My, my, my… Will you have enough space for some drink?” Wilhelm palm pat his gut, “Will I have enough? I’m just started” throws Wilhelm with a full voice! The cook opens the bottle, called ‘Old Bubbler’ It opens with a soft but very funny pop, the bubbles inside are far slower than usual bottles… The cook chief aims the bottle at Wilhelm “Then I guess you can chug it in one go, you giant reddish bearded gut?” Without any hesitation Wilhelm chugs delicious fizzy liquid that reminds a bit of good old wine but without a taste of alcohol, his gut starts bubbling audibly, building up some gas and size, just like a pump running near an aquarium… Dylan amazed, just hug this little tank to hear this symphony going. Wilhelm kiss the barman thanking him for giving him the chance to taste such a beautiful drink. Wilhelm looks a bit at the bottle after he finished it, it is almost perfectly spherical, he even wonders how it can stay well set anywhere without moving at all… Maybe the bubbles keeps it away from rolling by appearing perfectly at the right time? Dylan was now looking at his bottle, it was called ‘Thunder Tank’ the shape of it was kind of uneven, there was some unusual rounded sides, and a big outtie like at the exact middle of the bottle… Some zones were unevenly round, giving it the aspect of an over-inflated gut, the liquid was electric yellow, with a point of cyan around the navel and the rounded zones. “Let’s take it down!” He opens the bottle, it pops loudly, and the bubbles are far faster than the Old Bubbler, he closes his eyes and lifts the bottle, chugging it down loudly! And with each gulp we hear hiss and some rumbles that are getting louder and louder like nearing thunder! The taste unlike the other bottle, was very much like soda, almost imitating the energy drinks. And Dylan’s gut slowly starts to flex restricting itself from growing to extreme size but instead giving intense pressure feeling, thundering rumbles shake pleasurably this filling tank! He rubs down his roaring tiger gut, feeling inside a raging hell, the strength of the pressure is enough to remind him the burden this planet is enduring from Dog’s treatment… And he feel boiling up! Pressure is building more and more, slowly returning the forgotten feeling of gut filled so much that it’s ready to burst… Even if it’s just a feeling with no real danger it feels too thrilling and pleasurable for Dylan to contain moans. This pressure inside him is like an explosion of energy, the moans of those who suffered for too long and who finally rise a banner… The one of freedom… Those moans as well reminds him of all the pleasure he can offer or give to anyone… Another wave of loud rumbles was so intense that Dylan’s belly button popped out giving impression of gut that is nearing final limits. Losing his mind from how good it feels… He pumps out liters of cum which loudly splat against the hidden part of the table… A strong burp and fart were pushing with might, doing both at the same time, his gut finally gained back control and did unfold, violently throwing away the table to the wall, growing as big as Wilhelm… Who woke scared from the loud boom that table made hitting the wall thinking it was his own gut… Looking down, he is just impressed a lot, his gut doubled in size while he had a short nap… It is softly turning as reddish as his beard… He rubs it excited a bit! From kitchen we hear some loud noises like a long hiss ad gut roar accompanied by creaking sounds of a strong muscle gut ballooning out with great force. And in some seconds a shy and bit surprised moan. Wilhelm and Dylan are softly thinking of how nasty it must be in this kitchen! Michael opens his bottle and gulps It fast to impress Dylan. Loud gurgles notify everyone around about what will happen soon. And Michael’s gut blows up like balloon in front of Dylan, gurgling lot, swelling, tightening, sweating and shiny sphere. The tiger softly hugs it, loving it’s shape and how beautiful it is! He purrs loudly!!! And gut in Dylan’s hands is getting bigger and harder, pulsing from massive pressure and gurgling lot still. But also something below it pulses, tickling Dylan’s soft round belly! “Meow?” He looks down curious, purring stronger from surprise, sucking the demon’s tail, which is raging with lust. Michael moans shaking from lust and effort and shoots a good load making Dylan swell visibly! At the same time we hear creaks of extreme strain and even some loud cracks from the kitchen, moans of lust and pleasurable pain adding to some splats… Wilhelm has the stereo of the events here and in the kitchen, all those bellies blowing up, this lust… It gives him a warm feeling in his gut, speeding up the fizzing which grows redder his own tight blimp! But he is now far too big to reach his dick any longer!!! The waiter look at this boiler like gut, blowing with intense pressure, those eyes moaning for a release… “I’ll care of your pressure valve!” The demon waiter just deepthroat the huge merman. Wilhelm is too big to see it, but feel only an intense pleasure building up inside his gut, this suction just add to the long ongoing inflation. We hear a muffled “Whoa!” from under big merman’s gut and sucking sound intensify! Wilhelm softly blushes, he is a sea creature, and most of these are growing bigger balls from excitement… Their rate is much higher than terrestrial creatures strangely. Waiter sucks well and looks at those big and still growing balls, he feels nice weight of softly bubbling gut on his back, and feels it’s getting rounder and tighter every second. Locked down there, he uses his tongue to softly play with the dick adding to some good heading, cupping as much as he can the balls. Michael look at Wilhelm, observing a funny grin, that softly harden, leading to a held grunt, here it goes, he is about to shoot!!! Waiter sucks even harder and even gives a very soft bite to throbbing dick in his mouth and then gulps this massive stream, his round muscle gut rushes to the floor and then starts to lift him higher. His hands and knees no longer touch the floor and he starts to lift more and more big round ball of Wilhelm’s gut until big merman falls on the floor with his reddish gut shaking slightly like big hard mountain, after some seconds he sees above his sphere two more bubbly and wiggly spheres rising  and shaking. Eventually his balls are dried out fully. Soon a happy face of stuffed demon appears. “Hey, it was a fucking good filling!!” Dylan is chugging Michael as much as he can, since he is shooting like crazy for minutes already, both are growing harmoniously with a crazy pressure at a mad pace. Michael moans loudly and with a strong thrust fills Dylan to double of its size finally emptying fully his cum factories… “Fuuck!! It was so good!!” The four men, moaning with extremely inflated bellies are resting… And both Sai and the other waiter, nicely inflated to the brim waddle to them with a cake! “Here for… WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!” They both let out in shock… Sai wonders if they left for long… The waiter loves the scene and think he won’t ever forget it. Looking at Sai, we see his gut is completely red and even has some crackles around fist-sized navel which is pulsing visibly. He has a bit shortened breath and each time he breaths in his dick leaks some cum. The tiger is too big to reach it but want this cum!! Purring loudly… “Is the kitten wishing the big cake?” Sai leans to a wall feeling to full to bend even a bit, he looks simply unable to deflate for now. Or even fit the front door. Waiter brings a huge cake with some whipped cum for lustfully purring Dylan. Softly sniffing the cake, his gut rumbles with hunger… Wilhelm’s gut rumbles from sick inflation “Holy shit you’re still hungry?” The tiger opens wide… And tell “Cake!” Michael smiles sneakily and puts a huge cake slice into Dylan’s mouth. He munches it elated, gulping it down… The waiter happily watch this tiger eating down the big cake! Cake is disappearing fast in tiger’s mouth and big relaxed belly goes even bigger, even if he is clearly too big to fit the door, this soft balloon can be squeezed through like a marshmallow into waiting mouth. He chuckles being squeezed out softly imitating a fart…  Wilhelm steps heavily bloated… He bumps at the exit, getting locked from a sudden surge of pressure and bubbles… He is locking the exit!! “Oh… Fuck, no pop…” And a ground shaking burp solves the problem as he depleted in size enough to fit now! “Phew…” Sai softly look at Michael, “Big demon… I found the cutest big demon, and I won’t leave this place… I wish to live by your side and defeat Dog from here! May we live happily together…” He hugs the biggest demon waiter… Michael guesses that Sai won’t be following us anymore… “I guess it is time to say goodbye my dear demon, may you come victorious and defeat the infamous Dog!” He wobbles from lifting fist to the air! “Also I guess from holding down your wishes for too long you won’t be able to go out for some days even if you wanted! Your gut is too vulnerable for now to risk going on adventure! Have fun and I hope your couple will be happy one!” Says Michael smiling softly, waving goodbye.


	7. Local Clothing Before Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this seventh chapter, Dylan, Michael and Wilhelm will visit the public baths, since Dylan and Wilhelm need a good shower after all this messy eating and messy cum. Adding to it, they cannot get in front of the ruler of this realm naked, so they have to go in a cloth shop to find some decent clothing.

Seventh Chapter

Local Clothing Before Meeting

Dylan, Wilhelm and Michael walked for some time as to reach the kingdom of Hell, the main town of the Realm of Hell, where Sartorius rules. They were for two out of three of them, naked… “Let’s go and visit Sartorius!!” Shouts happily Dylan… But Michael sees that both of Wilhelm and Dylan are naked… “Guys, I guess we should first have some cleaning before cum gets old!” Says Michael smiling “And also, we can buy some new clothes, nicely stretchy and highlighting your best features!” Wilhelm and Dylan look at each other and jumps in the air screaming “SHOPPING TIME!!” Highfiving each other their cum indeed was sticky from the time that already elapsed, and they were stuck against each other’s body… Michael had then no other choice than to roll them to public baths.

“You guys need now even bigger cleaning!” Michael laughs seeing some dust glued to cum. “But don’t worry. People here are used to such situations!” Dylan and Wilhelm look at each other and smiles “Enema?” And Wilhelm nods softly at Dylan’s thought… But will Michael agree for it… We wouldn’t want to see some poop alert when we will be in front of Sartorius… Imagine you’re in front of hell’s ruler and you ask for the loos because of a pooping emergency, what a shame… “You can have it guys, there is a special room for enemas with wide flush holes! But you should fully deflate before going out!” Tells Michael rolling you both first cleaning room with showers and big soft brushes. Dylan softly chuckles! “Hehe! It is tickling!!” He purrs at Michael, no more stuck at Wilhelm, he ends crushed by the huge gut… Wilhelm laughs “Oops we will need to fill the flat cat pool again!” “So, guys, wish first enema room and after it some more cleaning to make you smell good?” Michael knows that there will be some big enemas and flat guts at the end! Dylan and Wilhelm nods! Wishing to see who can grow the biggest!!!

Michael guides them to enema room and shows bag of one time hose ends. “Hope you will have lots of fun!” Dylan and Wilhelm toast with tubes, then inserting into each other’s butt. They are now ready for a good and tight enema. “So guys, want some hot inflation?” Michael smiles sneakily. Dylan rubs his gut impatient for it, nodding! Wilhelm pats his gut “Sure! Go at the speed you find good!” And Michael fills them both with hot water, really hot, almost painfully hot that makes bellies swell fast and without cramps as both tiger and merman sweat from internal heat. “Call it a hell temperature, I feel in a sauna! Like I’m sweating from the inside!” The tiger rubs his gut feeling pleasurably good! Wilhelm, him smiles even if his body is slightly redder, he is a marine being, so hot water is something new for him! “Fuck, I need water, I feel in a desert!” Hearing this, Michael fills them more until they both start to breathe heavily from lot of water absorbed by their bodies. “I feel fucking bloated…” Dylan sweats a lot! Wilhelm too, he feel he won’t hold long. “Please, I had enough!!” His gut is reddish a lot!! Both of them are gurgling heavily… One of those toilet calls!!! “That’s why we h ave flush holes here, no need to run searching for toilet!” Michael adds a bit more into them and as their gut collide in this small room pressure spike makes them feel massive orgasm… And even stronger wish to deflate. Dylan moans “I won’t hold it!” And Wilhelm laughs covered of cum “But you did not hold it!!” Dylan couldn’t help but remind “I speak about water… Idiot!” His voice is strained a lot from pressure reaching its maximum!! Michael gives them a cool shower to avoid they faint from heat and effort and they now have no choice but to deflate noisily. After some very long and uncomfortable minutes that seemed to last ages… Our tiger and merman did deflate fully! But they are now all sticky again!! Room cleans with nice cool streams of water that has weak scent of perfume. “Guys, you need some salty food to recover electrolytes!” Michael offers them some bags of snacks, including chips and salty dried seafood. They smile and enjoy to eat those. “Did you like hellish hot blow up?” Michael asks as he has different things to offer. Dylan nods “Sure I did, even if it was hellfire inside my gut!” Wilhelm is a bit more critical “It was hard enough since I’m not used to hot water a lot! But it was a good new experience I had the luck of experimenting!” Dylan and Wilhelm are shared! “Temperature push interests me!” Tells Wilhelm, who want to discover about his gut’s limits. While Dylan is already into a lusty mood asking for Water Fuck. “Okay. As both give a bit similar sensation it will be fun for you both!” Smiles Michael setting modes of enema. And soon Dylan feels water entering him in short strong waves like being pushed with a fucking dick. Wilhelm feels smooth stream but of changing temperature which makes his belly pulse a but from hot and cold portions of water pushing thru his gut. Wilhelm rubs his gut enjoying the temperature intervals which are really stronger for him since he is used to cold water, this sensation grants him an instant bulge despite the last cum which was pretty spectacular. Dylan on his side moans at each stream which is pushing his gut slightly rounder each time!

M ichael takes a thick silicone thing that looks like a double sided dildo but empty inside so it can bend if pushed too much, and puts it between tiger and merman liking their belly buttons to let them feel pulsing waves of each other. The tiger instantly purrs and moans from the shared pulsation from the vibrating giant gut of the merman while the merman softly groans fapping a lot enjoying those strong spaced pulsations.  Michael enjoys looking at happy balloons and waits them to fill up to the limits again. Both navels are growing inside this open tube, soon if it keep on going they will poke each other, while both guts are growing enormous, again against each other… Now pressing strongly, Michael will soon get crushed if they don’t deflate! Michael steps to the corner, letting them grow and enjoy. Both the tiger and merman are cumming violently as soon as both navels are pulsing against each other. They cannot hold much longer, and the same process is repeated for a while, six or seven times… Their balls and guts are empty… As their energy… “So guys, feeling like too empty balloons?” Michael rubs their flat guts. They are indeed flat, but tired from all these water inflation. “Hmm, since we are not emptied from water and clean, how about some clothes shopping?”  Michael nods but remembers. “Ohh, sure! But first…” Michael presses a button and two soft rolls press Dylan’s and Wilhelm’s backs to the walls softly but strongly squeezing remaining water from them. “And a last touch!” Soft brushes comb Dylan’s fur and stream of warm air dries everyone.  They look all clean, and ready for a good adventuring day, even if we approach the night. “Time to go for shopping now?” Purrs the tiger. “ Yep! I guess you both want sexy clothes, right?” Answers Michael. Dylan instantly reacts back “But how to have sexy stuff… This world is…” Wilhelm softly interrupts him “Not the same shit as the normal world?”Dylan smiles brightly at this information! “I want to be hot!!!” Some incubus look at the tiger loving what he said! One incubus comes near to the tiger! “Hey, you need some good clothing? I see you need very large size!” The demon softly sticks out tongue licking his lips. The second goes near to Wilhelm, looking with admiration at this giant gutted man! Despite all those enemas, he is still a good round blimp! “I think you’ll need some clothes to show proudly your size to everyone!” A third demon, smaller and sneaky comes near to the demon, using his pointy tail to poke Michael’s bubble butt “You could get any man blushing with such a butt!! But you need to cover it nicely if you wish to get them drop dead!” “Come on guys, we are going to cloth shop already!” Michael laughs. The three demons  are kind and indeed are happy of those three naked cuties. But they head toward a clothes shop. And soon we arrive to a not so big looking cloth shop with humble look. 

We enter naked into it, being welcomed by a simple demon. “Look around guys or you can ask seller to help with choice!” Says Michael. Dylan asks first to the seller… “Hi, I wonder what could fit on me?” I let the seller observe my body to let him tell me some choices. “I would say a nice jockstrap and maybe a set of belt? Or maybe even set of belts?” Seller looks to guess well about gut size.  I pose on side, then in front of him, doing it twice. Once with the gut naturally deflated, and once with a fully pushed out balloon gut! “ Then set of belts! Also what would you prefer for jockstrap color? Fiery red like your lust? Or calm green to contrast well with your fur?” Dylan thinks for a moment, really hesitating since he loves red and green… Eventually making a choice “A hot fiery red could fit, will the belts make an x cross on gut where they would all join on back and navel a ring?” But the seller is playful with some choices again! “Cross on gut? How about trying a bit different thing?” Dylan nods very open to suggestion! Seller puts belts on Dylan making an X on chest and a ring of stretchy belt around the gut which is supported by belt from back so belly can grow forward easily and sides are bit squeezed from growing to give an even rounder shape. Dylan look into the mirror at the result after he tried the selection that the seller given. His round balloon butt is marvelously well shown wearing this jockstrap! Adding to it, the belts are very cute! “ Also if you are into big pressure, you can use this when filling up!” Seller gives you smaller ring with X in it and belt ends with buckle-hooks to attach it to the big ring to lock your belly. Dylan nods purring a lot, swinging his tail! “I love it!!! Thank you great seller!!!” He returns back to the others as to show his new clothing! Wilhelm drools!!! “Holy shit! If you’re so sexy, I wonder what’s gonna happen to me… I’ll become so cute too???”  The seller brings Wilhelm to the clothing room. “Then, let me first check…” He grabs the big fat gut of this giant merman… Rubbing then the nicely combed red beard. “I think you could be a monster gut with this!” He brings a belt, pretty special one! It’s a huge belt which fits on belly length! Since his gut is huge and round, he can fit it well around the underbelly and the stomach zone. This increases a lot the firmness of his gut, giving it an even rounder shape! “Hmm…” He looks lower, seeing this merman has some good curves around the legs and butt! “I’ll care of it!” He takes a  black fundoshi, and sets it well in order to explicit those curves a lot. “Now you’ll be the curviest balloon around here! Adding to your beautiful pale skin and this big manful beard, don’t expect anyone to forget this body!  While seller is busy, Michael chooses innocent looking dark gr a y stretchy boxers. The seller smiles showing approval about Michael’s choice! “It is extremely elastic, it’s perfect in case of extreme inflation!”  Dylan rubs Michael “You’re hot!” The seller makes the total for all their clothes. "Here Michael, a special price for you, our savior! So who is the guy you found for the plan Sartorius has?" “Try to guess!” Laughs Michael! The seller look at Wilhelm at first, but sees he is very much protective… “Could it be the tiger?” He chooses poking the gut! “Yep, the tiger is a good big balloon that will kick Dog’s ass!” The tiger blushes hearing that! “He’ll be great! I’m sure he wishes good for everyone! Also the big merman seem avid for learning!”  The merman blushes liking this comment. “True! Now it’s time to move on… After I pay of course!” Michael pays for the clothes with demon bank card. Dylan softly approach the finger from the card! “What a cute card! There is a small demon printed on it!” The demon on card appears and bite Dylan’s finger! “Sorry!! I should have told you about the security system of the credit cards here…” Michael is a bit sorry! “It is cute but it hurts a bit! Anyway, see you next time great seller! We have a goal to accomplish!” And they leave the shop heading toward Sartorius castle.


End file.
